Love Challenge
by Animefangirl101
Summary: The Bad Touch Trio have decided that its about time everyone confessed to their crush. Of course through a challenge! Pairings: GerIta, PruAus, SwissLiech, RoChu, CanUkr, RomaBul, FraPan, SpaMano, LietPol, USUK, HongIce, DenNor, SuFin, MonaSey, TurGre, HunBela, EstLat, TaiViet, NewAus, NetherBel Minor: SeaWy, GerRo Human AU
1. Welcome Challengers!

**Hello**!** Welcome to my first official Hetalia story with not too much crack. I wrote romance Hetalia fanfics before however this is the first romance one that I am posting on here! There will be many pairings on here some slightly crack. But overall I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia obviously. Otherwise it would be romance on crack all over there**

* * *

Whispers were heard throughout the room as many of the classmates that the Bad Touch Trio summoned were speaking. They had no idea why they were there since they put the most random group of people together.

It all started earlier that day when out of the blue Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio began asking classmates to meet at Gilbert's house after school.

Gilbert asked his older brother Ludwig to come, the blonde gun obsessed student Vash, the equally obnoxious Alfred, the Danish student Mathias, the yaoi fangirl Elizabeta, the friendly but at the same time creepy Vladmir, and the awkward Berwald.

Francis somehow managed to persuade Ivan whom was extremely intimidating, the fun loving Michelle, the extremely cute but quiet Matthew, Toris who came in trailing behind Ivan in fear, and Heracles whom it took a lot of persuading since the student was considerably lazy to come.

Lastly Antonio had the easiest group to summon. The group consisted of Abel whom Antonio hated with a passion, the Australian Kyle, Yao's sister Mei, the puffin loving Emil and lastly the final person summoned was the computer genius Eduard.

The total amount of students in the room was twenty three if you counted the summoners themselves and Yong Soo whom was another sibling of Yao's and Cheng Wang and Kasem whom were both exchange students, the first from Macau and the other from Thailand.

"Attention everybody!" Gilbert suddenly yelled out in his thick German accent as he banged his hand on a table. Everyone fell silent and looked over at the silver haired German.

Then yet again the voices were began however this time they were asking questions.

"Dude why are we here? I'm missing a good ol' burger for this." Alfred questioned as a frown began to settle on the American's face. "And I'm missing a nap." Grumbled Heracles grumpily. Emil decided to join in on the rant. "And my puffin needs to be fed soon."

More and more voices yelled out things they were better off doing then just sitting there. "Enough!" Yelled out Ludwig as he glared at the three who started the whole rant. They just shrugged their shoulders. "Just let them tell us why we are here. And this better be a good reason big brother." He said returning his gaze to the Bad Touch Trio.

Gilbert grinned. "Oh it is! I..." Everyone leaned in listening carefully to Gilbert, hanging on to his every word. "... HAVE AN AWESOME IDEA!" He beamed.

Several groans were heard throughout the room and some people actually began to stand up to leave. Nothing good EVER happened when Gilbert had an idea. "Wait mi amigos! This idea is actually pretty good and me and Francis approve of it!" Antonio yelled out to the crowd.

People exchanged worried glances but they sat back down. After all if Francis and Antonio approved of it, it couldn't be that bad right?

Elizabeta sighed in annoyance. "Well get on with it Gil."

Gilbert glared at her for a brief moment but then cleared his throat and began. "Ladies, Gentleman, Friends, Family and Elizabeta..."

"Hey!"

"I second that!"

"Put a can it Vladmir!"

"... We have all gathered you all here today because the three of us have come up with a very awesome challenge." Many people exchanged confused looks. Francis took over from here. "You see we are all in high school at the moment. A boring time indeed. However the three of us decided that we might as well make the best of it." Some people shook their heads in agreement and others in disagreement.

Then to Francis' dismay Antonio said the next part. "And so we have decided to spice things up a bit with a challenge. And that challenge is..." The three said the next part simultaneously.

"Confess to your crush by New Years."

Gilbert cleared his throat. "Many of us in here have crushes wheter male or female. Gay or straight. But most of us never have the courage to confess. Its midway September and that gives us..." Francis rolled his eyes as Gilbert counted on his fingers. "... Three months!" He exclaimed obviously happy that he got it right.

Mathias grinned, getting slightly excited. "And if we don't confess?!"

Gilbert sneered. "Then whoever doesn't confess by New Years will have to do anything AND I mean anything every couple who got together says!"

"So who's in?" Antonio asked his classmates.

There was complete silence in the room. Suddenly Ivan stood up. "I think it sounds fun, da?" He said a little too cheerfully causing Toris to flinch and nod his head in agreement. Then Michelle stood up and clapped her hands together. "Yeah! It seems interesting and fun even!" She chirped.

Gradually everyone came to an agreement and so the challenge was set. "Awesome! Very awesome! On the count of three the challenge will begin..." Gilbert exclaimed.

"3..." Antonio said happily.

"2.." Francis attempted a seductive voice.

"1...!" Everyone yelled.

"LET THIS AWESOME CHALLENGE BEGIN!"

Excited chatter was heard as many people headed for the door ready to leave. Some were already making scenarios where they could confess to their crush. But six classmates stayed behind.

"So what do you want us to do?" Yong Soo asked as a wicked smile spread on his face. The student was from South Korea, has short black hair, dazzling dark brown eyes, and a very excited look on his face. "Yeah? What is it exactly?" Cheng Wang questioned his glasses sliding down slightly. He was from Macau a not very well known area of the world.

Kasam nodded. "Yes, anya." His verbal tic somehow managed to make its way into the sentence. The student was from Thailand and was trying very hard to lose the tic. The Bad Touch Trio exchanged grins. "We want you three to go under cover and find out who likes who. We wouldn't have time to find out since we would be too busy trying to ask out our lovelies~" Francis said. "As a head start we'll tell you guys who we're after. I'm after Lovino, Gil is all for Roderich, and Francis is going to hit on Kiku."

Yong Soo looked over at Francis. "You like my bro?" He asked. Francis nodded. A smile spread on Yong Soo's face. "Wicked." He looked at Gilbert. "We're in."

"Excellent!" Antonio exclaimed. The three then also left the house leaving the Bad Touch Trio to conspire their own plans for their dates.

* * *

**Yay! And so the adventures begin~ This is going to be a long one for sure! Also someone asked who Abel and Michelle are. Well Abel is Netherlands and Michelle is Seychelles**

**If you don't know some of the characters names and wondering who is who just ask me or look it up~**

**Hehe now lets begin...**


	2. The New Kid and The Bullied Kid

**Yes I am on a fanfiction spree XD Here is the next chapter which will involve with DenNor in the first part and CanUkr in the second ^w^ Please do enjoy this and if you have any questions on who is who or any other questions besides that feel free to ask!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Hetalia~**

* * *

Mathias sighed as he walked through the crowded halls. Many voices mixed together in excited chatter but Mathias took no notice to that because there was something bothering him. Yesterday he agreed to the whole "Love Challenge" thing and hell he was quite excited about it. However there was a tiny problem...

Mathias had no idea whom to confess to.

Sure he has had crushes in the past years but there was no one in particular he really wanted to date. If anything he only flirted and never took the flirting to the next base. He unconsciously slid his hand through his blonde, messy hair and frowned. This was bugging him a lot and it annoyed him since he loved being carefree with no worries.

While Mathias was lost in thought he suddenly collided with something. He looked down at who he bumped into as the other student's books scattered on the floor. "Sorry that was my bad..." Mathias trailed off as he gaped at the student before him.

In front of him was a beautiful boy who looked about his age, with light blonde hair which was pulled back slightly with a sliver like cross shaped pin, and he also had piercing blue eyes. His skin was pure looking and for some strange reason Mathias had the sudden urge to want to hug the smaller boy and shower him in kisses.

"Watch where your going." The boy scoffed as he bent down and began picking up the books which he dropped. Mathias automatically bent down to help the boy pick up his books. He looked at him once more as he returned the books to him.

He put his best smile on his face as he introduced himself. "Hey, sorry about earlier. I wasn't thinking. My name is Mathias by the way. Whats your name? I haven't seen you around here before." Almost as if to answer his question, Mathias' friend Emil called out to them. "Lukas! Mathias!"

Mathias turned his head toward where the voice was coming from and he saw Emil running towards them. Mathias nodded his head at the boy who seemed to be Lukas. "You know him?" Mathias asked as he pointed at Lukas. Lukas looked at Emil a bit nervously.

"Lukas its fine. He's an.. Acquaintance." Emil said. "Friend." Mathias corrected as if it was an obvious fact. Emil rolled his eyes.

Then he looked back at Mathias. "Mathias this is my brother Lukas. He's from Norway and recently my parents sent him here to America to attend the same school as I do." He explained.

Mathias eyes widened with surprise. "Emil you have a brother?! And a beautiful one at that! Why didn't you tell me? " Lukas blushed slightly at the beautiful part.

Emil yet again rolled his eyes at Mathias' small outburst. "Because you never asked." He stated as if that was a good reason. Denmark chuckled a little and extended his hand out to Lukas. "Like I said my name is Mathias. Nice to meet you Lukas." The Norwegian nodded slightly as he shook Mathias' hand.

Emil looked at the vintage watch he was wearing. "I got to run I have class. Mathias can you take Lukas to the office so he can grab his schedule?" Mathias nodded as Emil ran off. Lukas looked at him curiously. "Won't you miss class?" He asked.

Mathias shrugged. "I skip out on class all the time. Besides..." He grabbed Lukas' hand. "... I'd rather be with you." Lukas blushed and swatted his hand away.

"Just shut up and come." Lukas said as he began walking ahead. Mathias hummed lightly as he followed the shy and stubborn blonde.

At least now he knew the answer to all his problems.

* * *

Matthew looked at her as she walked down the hallway. Her name was Katyusha and she was the older sister of Ivan and Natalia. She was from a part of Ukraine that Matthew couldn't seem to remember and came here a few months ago.

Today Katyusha's short platinum blonde hair was being held back by a simple black headband. Thats what Matthew liked about her. She was so simple and didn't like over complicated things. Kind of like him.

Matthew also felt extremely bad for her. She always got bullied because of her huge breasts which weren't even her fault. She always got called a slut, prostitute and worse. Matthew frowned when Yong Soo suddenly approached her. Yong Soo wasn't a bad kid however you never knew what he was going to do and that worried Matthew. "Hey Katyusha guess what?!" He said hyperly. Oh no this couldn't be good...

"Y-yes?" She stuttered the fear slowly rising up in her stomach. Katyusha trust very few boys and Yong Soo was not one of them. Yong Soo sneered as he held his hands up. "Its time to claim! And today's choice is..." He did a little twirl and then pointed at her. "... You!" Katyusha yelped as Yong Soo lunged at her chest suddenly but missed by a centimeter.

Before he could help it Matthew was on the scene. "Leave her alone Yong." He said a little harshly. The Canadian was getting quite angry. Yong Soo stared at Matthew surprised that the small blonde boy came to defend her and that he was ANGRY out of all things. After all the boy was usually sweet, nervous, and innocent unless of course they were watching a hockey game, but thats a story for another time.

Suddenly Yong Soo found this to be very interesting... Well at least he had something to report to Gilbert now.

He sighed dramatically. "Fine if you say so Mattie. Farewell Katyusha~" He smirked when Matthew frowned as he winked at the girl. And so he went off to find Gilbert.

Katyusha shyly turned toward Matthew. "T-thanks for helping me Matthew." She said and smiled. Matthew blushed. Her smile was one of the most gorgeous things he has ever encountered in his life. "What he was doing was wrong. You deserve to be treated better." The anger was slowly residing inside him.

Then without warning Katyusha planted a small kiss on the Canadian's right cheek. Matthew looked at her in surprise. "Its a thank you kiss." She explained. Then she looked over at the red clock hanging above the science classroom door. "Oh we better head to class. We'll talk later. See you Matthew dear."

Matthew could only nod as he watched Katyusha head to class. He rubbed the cheek that Katyusha kissed and smiled. Maybe he should act like a hero more often...

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 2 is done! *dances* I really liked writing about those two! If you noticed any mistakes please do tell me and I'll fic them right away~ Also please don't hate on any of the pairings ^^'**

**Also thank you for the reviews and support!**


	3. Triple Date

**Hey~ This chapter will be way longer than the others and I think its the best chapter yet! I hope you'll enjoy it! This chapter will mostly focus on PruAus, FraPan, and SpaMano and it mentions CanUkr**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia because if I did there would be crack pairings everywhere**

* * *

The ball rang loudly and Gilbert automatically made a beeline for the door. Finally the boring day was over! Honestly Gilbert was about to fall asleep if it wasn't for the bell. It was Thursday and only tomorrow was left until the ever so glorious weekend.

Gilbert looked around and was relieved to see that no one was staring at him. He was currently a sophomore and two weeks ago when the new freshman came in they were all looking and staring at him because of his abnormal white hair and scarlet red eyes. Now two weeks later everyone was used to it which comforted Gilbert.

Suddenly Gilbert felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see Yong Soo. "Gil! I found out someone who likes someone!" He said excitedly, automatically getting to the point. "Really? Cool man who?" Gilbert asked curiously. Yong Soo looked around to make sure no one was listening to their conversation, and when the coast was clear he leaned in closer to Gilbert and whispered to him.

"That Matthew kid? You know the freshman? I think he has a total crush on that chick Katyusha. And after some stuff happened and they thought I was gone she kissed him on the cheek." Yong Soo explained barely able to contain his obvious excitement. Gilbert nodded. "So Birdie and that Ukrainian girl huh? Never would've guessed. Can't wait to see how he confesses to her." Suddenly Gilbert realized something. "Wait after 'what stuff happened'?" He asked.

"Oh. Um... Stuff. I'll tell you later. I got to run." And just like that Yong Soo was gone, leaving Gilbert to think to himself. Dang it Matthew was already making his moves! Before he knew it he was probably going to wind up asking Katyusha out on a date too! Date... Date...

Thats it! Gilbert smiled wickedly as he ran off to find Antonio and Francis. He had a plan and he had every intention of using it.

* * *

"Alright what was so important that you had to rush me out of gym class without allowing me to take a shower? Seriously I reek and I can't have the ladies knowing that so this better be good." Francis whined as he sat down on Gilbert's couch. Gilbert rolled his eyes. "You can just use mein awesome shower right Antonio?" Gilbert said as he looked expectantly at Antonio whom let out a chuckle and nodded.

Francis just sighed and mumbled something about 'his poor poor reputation' but Gilbert ignored him. "Anyway I have two important pieces of news to share with you two. The first is that Yong Soo informed me that Birdie has the hots for Katyusha."

Francis just shook his head. He was suspecting that Matthew liked her. Francis knew the Canadian like the back of his hand since they were close friends. Antonio smiled and clapped his hands together. "Thats great! They look cute together. Now whats the other news?" He asked curiously.

Gilbert laughed. "I'm getting there! Alright so I was thinking that its only right for us three to ask our lovelies out first since we made the challenge so..." Antonio and Francis listened carefully. "... I was thinking that we could all get together with our crushes. Of course we would ask them to come first, however just to hang out and not for a date. We could go out to eat and then we could all get separated and do something with them. Then we could confess." He finished.

Before he could protest Francis and Antonio got him trapped in a huge bear hug. "Where do you get all these ideas mi amigo?" Antonio asked. Francis nodded in agreement. Gilbert smiled as he hugged the two back. "My mind is just so very awesome." He explained as though it was a valid reason.

They all erupted in laughter, the hug being broken apart. "So when are we going to hang out with them?" Francis asked. Gilbert thought about it for a moment. Tomorrow they would have to ask them to hang out. And they wanted to hang out as soon as possible too so...

"Saturday," He finally decided. The other two nodded in agreement.

Antonio looked at his watch. "I got to run. I promised my mom I'd cook dinner with her today." He stood up and grabbed his orange bag. "Well I will be borrowing the promised shower Gil." Francis said and headed toward the bathroom. "Don't use all the shampoo!" Gilbert yelled to Francis and then he waved goodbye to Antonio.

He grinned.

Was he not a genius?

* * *

Friday came by faster then expected and Gilbert gave out a stifled yawn as he closed his locker door. Honestly he knew it was going to be hard to convince Roderich to go out with him since the Austrain practically despised him.

Speaking of Roderich, Gilbert spotted the said man walking down the hall next to Elizabeta.

Elizabeta. Gilbert shuddered at the thought of the woman. The Hungarian girl was truly monstrous. But he had to do this. He nervously approached the Austrian. "Hey Roddy and Lizzie." He exclaimed, slightly less enthusiastically when he mentioned Elizabeta.

Roderich stopped in his tracks, his dark brown hair swaying slightly at the movement. "Hello Gilbert." He said, and glared at him with his piercing violet colored eyes. "Hey." Elizabeta said. "Can I talk to you for a moment..." Gilbert looked from Roderich to Elizabeta. "... Alone?"

Roderich hesitated before nodding. Elizabeta sighed. "I'll talk to you later Roderich." She said as she flashed a smile and walked off. Gilbert frowned. How fake.

Roderich looked at him in irritation. "What is so important that you felt the need to interrupt my conversation?" Gilbert snorted. "Anything. But thats not the point. I was wondering if you want to hang out on Saturday?" He asked. Roderich looked at him in surprise. Why on Earth would the Prussian want to hang out with him? Then his surprise turned to suspicion. "Why? So you can prank me? Or find me in an embarrassing moment?" He said in accusation.

Gilbert shook his head getting slightly unhappy at where the conversation was going. "No. I just figured that we could hang and go out to eat. Francis and Antonio are coming too along with Kiku and Lovino." He added the small detail about other people coming. "Oh."

Roderich thought about this. Well he could always talk to Kiku if anything happened... And maybe he would enjoy himself even. Finally he sighed and nodded his head. "Fine."

On the inside Gilbert felt as if he has won the Olympics and the title of King of Awesome. However he had to play it cool on the outside. "Awesome! Its on Saturday I'll come pick you up." Roderich nodded and began to walk off. "See you then." He mumbled.

Once Roderich was gone, Gilbert finally allowed the grin he has been hiding to come out.

* * *

Francis looked over at Kiku longingly. The student was from Japan and he had short black hair, fair skin, and dark brown eyes. The boy looked simply dashing in Francis' opinion. He looked back at their History teacher whom was talking about well... History.

After about twenty more minutes of this nonsense the bell finally, to Francis' happiness, rang. He looked over at Kiku who was packing up his books in the messenger bag that had the word 'Vocaloid' plastered on it. He always carried it around. Now was Francis' chance.

He quickly walked over to Kiku. "Hey." He said. Kiku nodded his head at Francis. "Hello Francis." Francis laughed. "No need to be so formal now Kiku. We are friends are we not?" Kiku thought about this for about a millisecond until he nodded his head. "Yes we are." He said his voice full of confidence which Francis found to be absolutely adorable. He had to fight this strong voice in his head that was telling him to kiss the boy and hug him.

"Anyway Kiku I was wondering if you would like to go out with me and a few of my friends tomorrow? My treat of course." Francis asked expectantly. Kiku hesitated and looked over at Francis. "... Are you sure its ok if I come?" He asked. Francis couldn't help but chuckle at this. "Of course its fine." He ruffled Kiku's hair a little.

Kiku smiled, which made Francis' heart flutter. "Then it sounds wonderful." Francis grinned and grabbed Kiku's bag before he could question him. "Then lets go to class shall we? We have our next class together so I'll carry your bag for you." Kiku looked like he was about to protest but then sighed, knowing that Francis was not going to listen to him. "Thank you." He said as they walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Lovino Vargas. An Italian from South Italy. Brother of Feliciano Vargas. Lover of tomatoes. Hater of potatoes. Antonio watched as he moved a piece of of his brown hair out of his face. His chocolate brown eyes staring down at the copybook before him.

Lovino was also Antonio's one and only crush.

And he sat next to him.

Antonio knew that Lovino was a very stubborn boy which was a trait he liked about the boy however that trait sometimes complicated matters. And by matters he meant his situation. And by his situation he meant convincing Lovino to go out with him on Saturday.

He stared at him as Lovino wrote in his copybook. Copybook... Book... Paper... Note! He could write a note to Lovino! Yes! _Antonio you are a genius_, he thought to himself as he, as quietly as possible, ripped a piece of paper out of his book.

Then he neatly wrote the note..

_Lovi, can you hang out with me on Saturday? There will be other people and we'll all go out to eat and then do anything you want. I promise I'll pay for everything and I'll even pick you up! Please~_

Finally when he was satisfied with his note he passed it to Lovino, making sure that no one was looking. When Lovino heard something hit his desk he looked at the paper curiously. He then looked over at Antonio suspiciously.

'Read it' he mouthed. Lovino frowned. What the hell did this bastard want from him now? He opened the piece of paper and read it. Then again. And again. Three times in a row. His frown slowly disappeared from his face as he scribbled something down and handed it to Antonio.

Antonio quickly opened the piece of paper and read it...

_Fine only if you won't call me Lovi tomorrow either you stupid bastard._

He smiled at Lovino who just rolled his eyes, although he was secretly happy, and went back to his books.

Antonio made a mental note to hug Lovino after class for behaving in such an adorable manner.

* * *

**So far I am loving writing this story! This is the third day in a row that I updated~ Its a record! And I already have the next five or so chapters planned out so be expecting plenty of updates!**


	4. Targets: Roderich, Kiku and Lovino

**Oh dear lord its 10:30 pm and here I am writing fanfiction. What has my life come too? Anyway thank you for the recent reviews everyone! Also this chapter will focus on PruAus, FraPan and SpaMano. I love you guys~**

**Disclaimer: Do I really look like I own Hetalia? I only own my Hetalia filled mind ok?**

* * *

Before he knew it, it was Saturday. For once Gilbert was actually feeling quite a bit nervous and even tense for that matter. I mean come on he's going to confess to the boy he has loved for many years today and the chance of rejection was 50-50. How could he not be nervous?

_Ok Gilbert you definitely got this your awesomeness will prevail_, he reassured himself in his mind. He took a deep breathe and knocked on the door. Within a few seconds the door opened, revealing Roderich in a long sleeved violet shirt and white pants. Something more laid back than what he usually wore. "You look nice." The words left Gilbert's mouth before he could help himself. Roderich raised an eyebrow. "Thank you..?"

Gilbert mentally cussed himself. What was wrong with him? That was way out of character! He coughed. "Well anyway I parked my car a few blocks away from here so we should probably start walking. Lets go." Roderich hesitantly nodded his head in agreement and quickly threw on a pair of shoes. Afterwards he quietly closed the door behind him.

"Oh come on princess." Gilbert grabbed Roderich's hand and began to lead him towards his car. "Hey! I am not a princess. What are you-" Roderich began. However than he noticed a twinge of pink forming on the Prussian's face he automatically stopped. He felt himself heating up too. Although he would probably never admit it, Roderich liked the sense of protection he got when he held Gilbert's hand.

He decided that instead of complaining he should savor the moment even if it wasn't meant to be romantic since Roderich just knew that there was no way Gilbert could have feelings for him.

Thats what he told himself anyway.

* * *

Francis patiently waited for the door to the old fashioned Japanese styled house to open. He clutched the bouquet of flowers he was holding. Not that he would ever tell anyone but he was feeling very anxious. The door finally unlocked and in front of it was Kiku, whom was wearing a quite simple outfit. Just a light and dark blue striped shirt along with a pair of gray pants. He already had his sneakers on.

"Sorry for the wait. My sister was nagging me about something. Sorry." He said apologetically. Francis shook his head. "Its quite fine. Siblings must be a handful." He chuckled. Kiku cracked a smile.

Then Francis extended the bouquet of flowers. Kiku looked at them in shock. "For me?" Francis nodded. Kiku smiled in delight as he took the flowers. "Oh and they are chrysanthemum! I love them. They are so rare here in America, it must have taken you a while to find them. Thank you."

Francis smiled and gave a light bow. "No problem." He was just happy that Kiku seemed to like them. He wasn't sure what flowers Kiku liked so he just got him the Japanese national flower, so he felt relieved at Kiku's reaction.

Francis glanced at his watch. "Shall we go?" Kiku nodded. Before they left he gently set the flowers down on the table. He was truly pleased that Francis got them for him although he was uncertain why.

When heading towards the car Francis and Kiku chatted happily.

* * *

Antonio hummed lightly as the door to the house opened. "Hey bastard." Lovino mumbled in his thick Italian accent. Lovino had his every day clothes on. Just by looking at the boy Antonio felt the need to kiss him. So he decided that the next best thing would be a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Antonio hugged Lovino before the younger boy could object and then bent down and kissed Lovino's cheek swiftly. "Hello Lovino~" He chirped. He laughed lightly when Lovino's face heated up. "What the hell was that you pervert!?" He demanded. Antonio shrugged. "Just a hello kiss."

Lovino shook his head. "I fucking swear I will never understand you people from Spain." He mumbled. Antonio just grinned and looked at his car. "Lets go. I did promise you a car ride did I not?" Lovino nodded, the red slowly disappearing from his face. When Antonio turned around and began blabbering something about tomatoes, Lovino absent mindedly rubbed the place where Antonio kissed him.

A hello kiss huh?

* * *

"Everyone here?" Gilbert asked as he looked around, making sure everyone was there and that nobody was missing from their group. When he saw that everyone was there he sighed in relief. "Great!" He grinned. Lovino rolled his eyes at his enthusiasm. He honestly did not understand nor did he want to understand where Gilbert got all his energy from. "Aw don't look glum Lovino." Antonio pleaded.

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Shut up bastard." Antonio faked a sad face. Francis just sighed as he watched the two. "Um... Where exactly are we going?" Kiku asked. Francis grinned as he looked at the smaller boy. "We're going to go out to eat first." Kiku nodded. "Who's leading the way?"

Gilbert snorted as he nudged Roderich. "Certainly not princess over here. Did I tell you guys about that time when he got lost in the supermark-" Roderich clasped his hand over Gilbert's mouth as a blush began to form on his face from embarrassment.

"I did not get lost in the supermarket!"

"You did too! Ludwig had to go ask one of the people working there to call you to come to the front of the store because he had no idea where you went!"

"He was the one who was lost not me!"

"You were too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Will you two just shut up? You guys are acting like a fucking old married couple! Spanish bastard you lead the way." Lovino snapped, softening his voice at the last part of the sentence. Gilbert and Roderich looked away from each other while Antonio nodded his head.

Within a few minutes, due to Antonio's brilliant navigation skills, they arrived at the restaurant. It was nothing fancy really. Francis sighed in delight as he took in the smell of the restaurant. All kinds of sweet scents of food were mixed together.

After Antonio spoke to the man in the front, shortly afterwards they were lead to a table. Gilbert sat in between Francis and Antonio while Roderich sat in between Kiku and Lovino. No longer than a mere few seconds later a waiter came by asking what they would like to drink.

Gilbert grinned. "I will have one ice cold bee-" Roderich interrupted. "He'll have water and as will I." Gilbert puffed his cheeks in an angry manner. "What are you my mother?" He grumbled. Roderich rolled his eyes. "More like your baby sitter." This caused an argument to break out between the two.

Antonio smiled apologetically at the waiter. "I'll just have some orange juice." Lovino raised an eyebrow. "Orange juice? Really? At your age? What are you five?" Antonio just shrugged his shoulders. "Its good." The other three ordered their drinks as well.

The whole restaurant scenario went quite well minus the arguing between a certain Prussian and Austrian, Kiku's shyness, and Lovino's constant cussing. They were mostly speaking amongst one another and laughing at the occasional joke. The Bad Touch Trio split the bill although Kiku wanted to pay his bill but Roderich managed to convince him that they should pay since they invited them along.

As they walked out of the restruant the Bad Touch Trio exchanged looks. It was about time they set their brilliant plan in motion.

"Hey Kiku. Look at those flowers over there. Aren't they gorgeous? Lets check them out, shall me?" Before Kiku could protest, Francis dragged him over to the flowers. Meanwhile Gilbert intentionally started an argument with Roderich causing Roderich to get distracted, while Antonio dragged Lovino off somewhere declaring that he saw some tomatoes growing near by.

With all three separated from one another, the hardest part of their day began.

* * *

**Hurrah! Sorry if the ending of the chapter seemed rushed but I am so so so excited to write the next chapter! Its going to be dedicated to the cuteness of FraPan~**


	5. Brotherly Conflict

**Welcome to Chapter Five everyone! I can't believe we are on the FIFTH chapter. Thats amazing! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! This chapter will focus on FraPan. It will get a little sad towards the end so you've been warned**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia otherwise FraPan would be canon**

* * *

Kiku admired the beautiful dandelions which, as Francis pointed out, were growing on the ground. "They're gorgeous." He muttered as he reached his hand out to touch one. The flower felt smooth and soft. "Yes they are." Francis hummed. He turned to Kiku. "You really like flowers don't you?" Kiku nodded. "Yes. They are very pretty and delicate."

Francis smiled. How can someone act in such a cute manner? Kiku suddenly turned around and gasped lightly when he noticed it was only him and Francis. "Francis where is everyone else?" He asked, panic creeping into his voice. At that exact moment you could hear a loud _ding_ coming from Francis' pocket. He took his phone out and read the message.

"Kiku, Gilbert just texted me saying that he and Roderich went off somewhere as did Lovino and Antonio. He also said we should go out and do something." Francis explained. Kiku calmed down. So the others were ok. "Where do we go?" He asked.

Francis thought about this. He didn't have any place in particular planned he realized. "Hm.." He muttered. Suddenly Kiku's face lit up. He clapped his hands together. "How about we go to the mall?"

The blonde was surprised by this. Kiku didn't seem like the type to like going out, let alone shopping. "You like shopping?" He asked, curiosity getting the best of him. A twinge of red appeared on the smaller boys face as he nodded. "Yeah. I had to go with my siblings a lot when I was younger so it kind of grew on me..."

Suddenly he looked at Francis, the panic returning. "Of course we don't have to go if you don't want too!" Francis chuckled. "No no its fine I like shopping too. Shall we head to my car?"

Kiku nodded. While heading to the car they already began to make plans on what stores to go to.

* * *

They've been at the mall for an hour now and so far they had brought absolutely nothing. They just looked at things while chatting among each other, which satisfied both parties.

"Yes and then he told me-" Francis stopped talking when he noticed that Kiku was gone. He turned around to see if he was there and a few feet away Kiku was standing in front of a store. "Hey Kiku what are you looking at?" Francis asked as he approached him. Kiku simply nodded at the store.

The stores name was "Kawaii Land" from what Francis could make out of the brightly lit letters. The store had cute things surrounding it. Many many cute things...

"You like this kind of stuff?" Francis asked. Kiku nodded in embarrassment, which caused Francis to want to squeal because that was so cute! He counted to ten in his head to calm down. He couldn't afford to screw this up. He looked over and grinned at Kiku. "Lets go in shall we?"

Kiku gave out an excited smile, which made Francis' heart flutter. They walked into the store and were greeted by lots and lots of pink.

Kiku automatically ran toward an adorable cat plush. He gave it a small squeeze and hugged it. _Oh my god I want to hug him so badly because this is so cute,_ Francis thought to himself. The cuteness was too much for the blonde! Then he noticed a small bow hair clip next to Kiku. It was purple with a small heart on the side. An idea popped into Francis' head and he walked over and grabbed the hair clip.

"Oh Kiku look over here~" He said happily. Kiku turned around and faced Francis. Before the Japanese boy could protest Francis put the hair clip in his hair. Francis gasped. "You look so cute!" He exclaimed. Kiku's face began to turn completely red. "Francis I'm not a girl." He whined but Francis ignored him and took out his phone. "I need a picture of this."

Kiku clutched his plush. "Francis!" But it was too late and Francis already took the picture of Kiku. In the picture Kiku was red faced, the bow was in his hair, and he was holding a plush of a kitten.

Kiku took the bow out of his hair and sighed. "Oh come on you looked so cute!" Francis whined. Kiku just shook his head and chuckled. "You got your picture Francis. Now lets go I'm buying this."

Francis hummed and while he was following Kiku and he wasn't looking, he made Kiku his background on his phone. Suddenly Kiku stopped and Francis collided into him. When Kiku didn't move and Francis noticed his paled face he began to worry. "Kiku whats wrong?" He asked. Kiku suddenly shook his head. "N-nothing..."

Francis was still worried as they walked to the person working at the register. He looked at the man. He seemed to be Chinese and he had his dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail. The man looked strangely familiar...

"Why hello Kiku." He said while he glared at the boy. Francis looked at him in surprise. He knew Kiku? Then he looked at his name tag. 'Yao Wang' it read. Yao Wang...

Suddenly it hit Francis. Yao Wang was a junior at their school and also Kiku's older brother! But if they were siblings why was there such a tension between them? "Yao..." Kiku muttered. There was something in Kiku's voice that Francis didn't recognize nor like. Anger, sadness, and... fear? Francis put his arm around Kiku, suddenly growing protective of him. "Why hello Yao~ We're here to buy this. If you don't mind Kiku I'll pay for it."

Kiku felt too tired to object. Why was Yao there?

After Francis paid they headed toward the exit. "Kiku. Don't think I forgave you." Yao scoffed. Forgave? _What could that possibly mean_, Francis thought. Kiku flinched and fear passed in his eyes. "I don't care." He mumbled, his voice slightly cracking. Francis didn't know what happened between the two or what the hell was going on, however he didn't like the way Yao was treating Kiku. He turned around and glared at Yao.

"Leave Kiku alone." He growled. Yao looked at him in surprise. Francis didn't give him a chance to retort and led Kiku out of the store. The poor boy was now shaking.

"You ok?" Francis asked gently. Kiku sighed and nodded, trying his best to regain his composure. "Yes I am fine. Thank you Francis. I just... I just want to head home now. Sorry." His voice was filled with sadness. Francis shook his head. "Its fine. I'll drop you off."

When they got to the car Kiku didn't say anything. He looked so upset and scared. There was no way he could confess to him in his state. He didn't even like the state Kiku was in.

Francis frowned. Yao Wang. He didn't like the man one bit. His next objective is to find out what happened between the two brothers.

And why Kiku was so scared.

* * *

**Ooh things got fiesty! Will Francis find out what happened? Well since I'm a troll not next chapter he won't! The next chapter will focus on PruAus so please look forward to it~**


	6. When the Flowers Bloomed

**The last chapter was a little angsty was it not? So this chapter will be pure fluff! It will focus around PruAus so please do enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Oh come on why do we even do these disclaimers? Its called a ****fan****fiction for a reason!**

* * *

"For the last time Gilbert I am NOT a princess!"

"Roderich for the sake of all things, you drink tea like a lady that was raised in a castle! That makes you a princess!"

Roderich gave out a frustrated groan. "See this Gilbert is why I don't like going out with you." Roderich complained. He looked around so someone, anyone, would back him up on this. "Um Gilbert?" He whispered. Gilbert glared at him. "What?!" He snapped. Roderich looked at him in worry. "Where's everyone else?"

Gilbert then noticed that they were indeed alone. He must have gotten so into the argument that he forgot about the original plan. He looked at Roderich, who had a panicked expression on his face. "Calm down Roddy. I'm sure they're around here somewhere. Here let me call Antonio." Gilbert said gently. That seemed to calm Roderich down a little so he took out his phone and began to dial Antonio's number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

On the third ring someone picked up. "... Hello?" Antonio said on the other line. Gilbert sighed in relief. "Hey Antonio.. Um.. Roderich was wondering where you guys were. What do I tell him?" He whispered into the phone and out of Roderich's earshot. He heard a scream coming from the other line. "Ah Lovino!" Gilbert frowned. What was going on over there? "I have to go Gil just tell him that we went separate directions- Hey!"

Gilbert shook his head when Antonio hung up. He was so asking about this when they got back to school. He walked back to Roderich. "What did he say?" Roderich asked worriedly. "Oh! He just said that he went off somewhere with Lovi and that Francis went off to Kiku." He answered happily, as an attempt to make the mood happier.

Roderich nodded his worry mostly gone. "Then what do we do?" He asked. Gilbert thought about this for about ten seconds and then shrugged. "I don't know. Whatever you want to do." Roderich was surprised at this. Gilbert was letting him pick something? The one who called him a princess less then five minutes ago?

Well he might as well choose something. Roderich thought about this for a moment. Where to go...

Suddenly he got an idea. "How about we go to a musical theater? There's not one far away from here." He finally said. Gilbert scowled. "Isn't that like a place full of all those old instruments?" Roderich rolled his eyes. "There's also electric instruments Gilbert." He said as if it was one of the most obvious things in the world.

Gilbert sighed slightly more willing to go. "Fine."

Roderich knew something was off about Gilbert today. He seemed more willing, worried and... nervous? Gilbert? Nervous? If he told anyone that they would laugh it off however thats what Gilbert seemed to be to Roderich.

Before they went to the car Gilbert sent a quick text to Francis explaining whats going on. Then they headed towards the car making small conversation, however in the back of his head Roderich was forming a plan. A plan to help get the rightful Gilbert back.

* * *

"This... Wasn't what I expected." Gilbert proclaimed when he entered the room. By room he meant the backstage. There were musical instruments scattered everywhere. There were guitars, violins, pianos and much more. Far too many to name. "Hey are we allowed back here?" He asked. Roderich nodded. "Yes we are. I preform here sometimes so I'm allowed in the back whenever I want."

Gilbert has heard all about Roderich's musical talent. After all he was known to be a musical genius in school, however Gilbert never actually heard him play. "Can you play something for me?" He said without thinking. Shit. Roderich looked at him in surprise. "You want to hear me play?"

He hesitated for a moment but then nodded his head. There was no point in acting like he didn't say anything. "Play it awesomely." He added with a grin. Roderich rolled his eyes, but he smiled as he sat down, ready to play the piano.

His face turned serious again and Gilbert watched in amazement at the man's concentration. Roderich looked so.. serious. Well more so than usual. Gilbert closed his eyes as the tune began. It was soft switching between high and low notes. It sounded like something out of a fairy tale. Gilbert was then surprised when he heard Roderich's voice ringing out. Was he... singing?

_Deep within the meadow_

_Grows a silver flower_

_It says it doesn't need anyone_

_Yet it needs someone to bloom_

Roderichs voice was hypnotizing and magnificent. It was unlike anything he has ever heard and it was perfect. Gilbert began to hum the tune of the song.

_Deep within the meadow_

_Grows a violet flower_

_It says its fine with anyone_

_Yet it needs a certain other to bloom_

The song was sad in his opinion, yet Roderich made it sound so beautiful at the same time.

_Deep within the meadow_

_Are two different flowers_

_One can't bloom without the other_

_Deep within the meadow _

_Grow two flowers_

_Waiting to bloom in love_

_Waiting to grow in love_

The final tune of the song was played. Gilbert just stared in amazement at Roderich. Then he grinned, stood up and began to clap. "That was great! Your a genius you know that?" Gilbert exclaimed. Roderich smiled. He has been told that many times but when he heard Gilbert say it, it made him incredibly happy.

"Thank you. I wrote it myself." He said slightly embarrased at the attention he was recieving. Gilbert walked over to him. It was now or never he decided. "Hey Roderich?" Roderich looked at Gilbert whom was suddenly serious. "Yes?" He asked.

"I've actually been meaning to ask you this all day..." Gilbert looked down at the floor. He could feel butterflies in his stomach and that was something only girls usually got! Roderich looked at him and widened his eyes when Gilbert grabbed his hand. ".. I really really really like you. Will you go out with me?" He blurted out all at once.

Roderich felt the blood rush to his face and so did Gilbert. Gilbert moved his foot around nervously. That was totally not awesome! Roderich looked at him. "Y-yes I will and I like you too Gil." Roderich stuttered.

Gilbert pulled Roderich into an embrace. He wasn't ever going to tell anyone but at that moment he honestly felt like he could start crying actual tears of joy. Roderich returned the embrace and put his head on Gilbert's shoulder. "So your my boyfriend now?" He asked.

Gilbert nodded his head and let go of the embrace. He looked at Roderich seriously. "Yes Roddy and your my girlfriend." They stared at each other for a second and then burst out laughing at once. For once they weren't arguing. It was a happy time for the both of them.

It seems that the flowers have indeed bloomed.

* * *

**FLUFFY! Yay XD Oh gosh I was totally stuck on what to write for the song so this ended up being the conclusion! Yeah! Oh and we have our first couple done! For the challenge! Wait six chapters in and only one couple done? Oh dear this is going to be a long fanfiction!**

**Also tomorrow I won' be updating since tomorrow its my awesome birthday! Yay!**

**Thanks for reading~ Next chapter is SpaMano :D**


	7. To Understand

**Alright I have decided to do another fluffy chapter for you guys! Its mainly SpaMano and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Hetalia?**

* * *

"You bastard! I'm telling you there aren't any tomatoes growing around here!" Lovino spat out angrily as Antonio dragged him around the lot. "But Lovino I swear I saw some tomatoes lying around here!" Antonio proclaimed as he continued to drag Lovino. He rolled his eyes at the Spaniard.

Lovino then looked around. "Antonio you idiot! Look what you fucking did we lost the others!" He whined as he extended his arms as if to prove his point. Antonio just chuckled, and to Lovinos annoyance, ruffled the shorter mans hair.

"Here I'll call Gilbert and talk to hi-"

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

At that exact moment Antonios phone rung. He quickly took his phone out of his pants pocket. ".. Hello?" Lovino rolled his eyes at him again and began walking across the lot.

He didn't understand why that damned bastard invited him out. Its not like he got anything out of it anyway. Lovino hated to admit it, but he knew he was clumsy and sucked at mostly everything he did. Unlike his brother Feliciano he wasn't talented. He even had a horrible attitude to top it all off.

Yet Antonio always asked to hang out with him. And he meant always. He talked to Lovino whenever he got a chance and even hung out with him during lunch when he wasn't with those two idiots. Idiots referring to a certain Prussian and Frenchman.

Lovino frowned as he kept walking. Why? He just couldn't seem to be able to figure it out. Suddenly when he wasn't looking Lovino tripped over his own feet.

Like he said he was clumsy.

Really clumsy.

"Ah Lovi!" Antonio exclaimed, while he was still holding the phone. He rushed over to Lovino right away and extended his hand out toward him. He said something into the phone. Lovinos head was still spinning so when he grabbed his hand he accidentally tugged him down and he fell on top of him. "Ah!"

Lovino closed his eyes as Antonio fell on top of him, the phone hitting the floor in the process. "Ow…" He mumbled. He opened his eyes. "Well this is a strange situation isn't it?" Antonio laughed awkwardly.

Lovino slowly processed what he said. Then the blood rushed to his face faster then lightning. "Bastard! Get off of me!" Lovino yelped as he instinctively tried to shove Antonio off, but failed miserably.

Antonio sighed and got off. When Lovino got up he was still bright red, which tempted Antonio to comment on how much he looked like a tomato. Antonio quickly bent down and picked up his phone. Lovino coughed and attempted to compromise himself. "S-so anyway what did that idiot say?" Lovino said, attempting to change the direction of the conversation. Antonio took the hint and began talking.

"He said that he and Roderich were going to go out somewhere and suggested that we should also go out somewhere."

Lovino raised an eyebrow. He somehow doubted that Gilbert actually said that but he decided to just go along with it. "Alright bastard if he suggested that then where do you suppose we go?" He asked. Lovino's patience was running out more so then usual due to the incident that happened earlier.

Antonio thought about this. Lets see… He snuck another look at Lovino's face. It still looked like a cute tomato! Tomato… Tomato….

Thats it!

"I know where we should go!" Antonio exclaimed. Lovino raised a single eyebrow. "And that is…?" Antonio shook his head. "Its a surprise. Come on let me take you there!"

Lovino just sighed. He was too tired to argue over this so he allowed the Spaniard to take him to his car. He flopped down on the seat of the car and then he went right back to his thoughts.

Why was Antonio doing this? The thought just baffled Lovino.

* * *

"Here we are!" Antonio exclaimed, clearly happy with himself. Lovino gaped at what was in front of him. It was a huge Market with a _Tomatoes! One Day Sale__!_ sign on top of it. "Its nice." Lovino admitted. Antonio beamed. "I'm so glad you like it!" Lovino rolled his eyes at his enthusiasm. They then entered the store.

It was actually not that crowded surprisingly. The store was like Tomato Heaven. There were tomatoes on shelves, in carts, in bins and much more. "How the fuck did you manage to find this place?" Lovino asked, curiosity creeping into his voice.

"Well I saw a flyer this morning when I was rushing over to meet you guys and I just remembered it is all."

Lovino picked up a tomato and observed it carefully. It was fully ripe and from what he saw there were no holes in it whatsoever. Lovino hated to admit it but they were indeed gorgeous. "This ones pretty…" Lovino unconsciously muttered. Antonio chuckled. "But not as pretty as you my little tomato."

Lovino immediately heated up at the comment. See this was the exact kind of behavior he was talking about. He just didn't get it.

"Why do you keep doing stuff like this?"

The words left his mouth before he could take them back. Antonio looked at him in confusion. "Do what?" Lovino gave out a frustrated sigh and waved his hand around. "Stuff like this. Hang out with me and shit. You obviously get nothing out of it. Is there something you need from me? What is it with you? No one else has ever done this before." Before he realized it he has given away what was bothering him this whole entire time.

Antonio shook his head at Lovino. "I do it because I like being around you. Its as simple as that. And I do get something out of it. I get to be with you."

"Whats so special about me?" Lovino whispered out, the words hardly audible.

Antonio turned to face Lovino. Does he really think so lowly of himself? He smiled as he took Lovino's hand into his. Lovino reacted by blushing. "Lovino everything about you is special. I love your personality. I love the way you act. Heck I even love your scowl. And when you smile its the most beautiful thing in the world. And most of all I love…"

Lovino didn't realize it but he was holding his breathe as he waited for Antonio to finish his sentence.

"… I love you Lovi."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, the both of them a bright red. Before he could stop himself Lovino threw his hands around Antonio. "I love you too, you bastard." He said quickly. Antonio felt like he was about to cry tears of joy in a second.

Antonio smiled and hugged Lovino back. Lovino was never going to tell anyone this but he thought that this was the best moment of his life. Sure it wasn't the most romantic setting but… for once in his life he felt truly appreciated. Truly loved for once.

And he loved Antonio for that.

* * *

**Mein Gott that confession sucked I am so sorry XD Well anyway guess what guys? Next chapter I am introducing some TurGre into the story! Oh and we have two couples so far! Wait only two couples in 7 chapters?!**

**... This is going to be a long fanfiction**


	8. I Hate You

**Alright guys so we are two couples in! In this chapter there will be slight angst at the end. Pairings mentioned are SpaMano, PruAus, and FraPan. The focus is TurGre.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the flying mint bunny.**

* * *

After everyone was driven home the Bad Touch Trio went to their houses. Gilbert celebrated as did Antonio over their major win, however Francis was just lost deep within his own thoughts. Francis would usually be able to pick someone up and sweep them off of their feet.

But Kiku was different.

With him Francis had to be careful because, although Kiku would never admit it, he is delicate. Francis is scared that if he makes the wrong move he'd somehow break Kiku. So he had to take his time with him. He'd have to explain this to the others when they got together.

* * *

On Monday and Tuesday they had no school due to a stomach bug that was going around. On Wednesday they resumed school so in the morning they decided to meet up at Gilbert's locker to share what happened on Saturday.

It was now September twenty-fourth. They began the challenge on the seventeenth so its been a week now since it began. Francis walked through the halls. They weren't too crowded since they decided to meet up a little earlier than they usually came to school. Antonio and Gilbert waved to Francis. They were already waiting at the locker.

Gilbert grinned. "Alright how did it go guys?" Antonio let out a huge smile. "It went great! Me and Lovi are now going out! He was beyond adorable!" They high fived each other. "Great job Antonio! I confessed to Roddy and he said he liked me too! By the way did you know that he can play the piano like a major boss? It was so awesome!"

Gilbert blabbered on about Roderich as Francis put his best smile on his face. Then Antonio looked over at Francis. "How did it go for you Francis?" He asked.

The two of them began to worry when Francis' smile was replaced by a small frown. "Did… he reject you?" Gilbert asked worriedly. Francis shook his head. "No no nothing like that its just…" Gilbert rose an eyebrow at his friends weird behavior.

".. I didn't confess."

"WHAT!?" They both exclaimed at the same time, the shock on their faces quite clear. Francis the lady killer didn't confess? How could that be? "Why?" Francis shifted around uncomfortably. "Its just.. everything was going great and then we went to a store and we saw his older brother Yao. He just got so pale and panicky when he saw him, there was no way I could've confessed to him in his state."

To Francis' surprise Gilbert nodded in agreement. "My younger brother Ludwig is good friends with Kiku and once before he mentioned something about him and Yao not getting along. Something about an argument when they were younger…"

_What happened between the two that was so bad that they won't forgive each other_, Francis asked himself. He shook his head. God this was all so confusing.

"I'll confess to him eventually don't worry guys." He said to reassure his friends. The other two nodded. They knew that if Francis out of all people didn't confess, then there was definitely something up, however they had to trust him.

Then Gilbert turned toward Antonio, suddenly remembering something he was supposed to ask him.

"Oh right by the way what happened when I was on the phone with you?"

Antonio chuckled a little at the flashback. "Well Lovino tripped and fell. I tried to help him up but he just wound up tugging me down with him."

"Well he is a klutz."

"A cute one!"

As Gilbert and Antonio continued to talk, Francis felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was surprised to see Cheng Wang. "Hey guys." Gilbert and Antonio turned around and were also surprised to see him. Francis nodded. "Whats up Wang?"

"Well.. Remember when you guys told me to find out who likes someone?"

"Yea…"

"You see I did but.. you have to come see this."

The Bad Touch Trio exchanged glances. What was going on? "Lead the way." Gilbert muttered as Cheng Wang led the way.

* * *

"What the hell!?" Heracles exclaimed as he glared at the man angrily. Sadik stared down at the shorter man with an angered expression. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything you stupid lazy ass!" He retorted.

They were at it again.

The Greek and Turkish man were arguing over who knows what again.

A crowd already began to form around the two. Some people like Alfred were shouting for the two to fight, while Arthur smacked the American in the head for 'acting like a bloody wanker'. The Bad Touch Trio and Cheng Wang just arrived and stared at the two men.

Heracles stared at the man. "Your an idiot." He scoffed. Sadik rolled his eyes at the comment. "What did I do this time?" The three stared in amusement as a small blush began to appear on Heracles face. "You know what you did." He growled. Sadik took the collar of Heracles shirt into his hand and slightly lifted the man. "No I don't."

No one else but Francis noticed the hurt on Heracles' face. The poor boy looked like he was about to cry. He smacked Sadik's hand away roughly. "Just… Just leave me alone! I hate you!" He screamed. Just for a split second hurt flashed on the Turkish mans face which made Heracles' heart twist but quickly the sorrow disappeared and it was replaced by anger. "Fine do whatever the fuck you want! I hate you too!"

Heracles bit his lip and tried his best not to break down in front of the crowd. He turned around and picked up his backpack which he dropped. "Goodbye." He muttered coldly as he stomped off. "Yeah whatever." Sadik did the exact same and went off the other way.

The crowd quickly got broken apart and they whispered among each other. The Bad Touch Trio exchanged a knowing look. "Thank you Cheng Wang." Antonio said. Cheng nodded.

The bell then rang and the four of them went off to class.

* * *

**Yup so there we go! TurGre has been finally introduced :D Next Chapter won't sadly be fluffy. It will be angsty. And the focuses for next chapter will be TurGre and DenNor~ Thank you for the reviews! They always cheer me up and keep me going! So keep em coming~**


	9. Forgiven

**Ok so I sat down and decided to write down the next chapter of this. So yup you guys get two chapters in one day! This chapter will solely focus on TurGre! There will be Angst and Fluff and Comfort and I am just going to shut up.**

**Disclaimer: Is TurGre canon? No? Then I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Heracles angrily tossed his backpack on his bed. Why did Sadik keep doing this to him? He slammed his bedroom door behind him and then sat against it. Thoughts of the argument from the morning flooded his mind. He knew he was somewhat at fault. He was the one who lashed out at him in the first place. However Sadik was the one who triggered him to attack.

Sadik always flirts with girls and girls always swarmed around him and it annoys Heracles to no extent.

Why couldn't he just figure out already that he was in love with him?

Heracles always tried to keep his emotions in check around the man. He didn't want to breakdown in front of him. It would make him look jealous and like a complete idiot. If he did end up breaking down he would also end up having to have to confess his feelings.

However Heracles was considering doing just that. Confessing his feelings… but lately they've been arguing even more. Even over stupid and small things. What were at first silly debates were turning into huge tantrums and lash outs and Heracles hated it so much. He hated their constant arguing.

The tears were now threatening to fall down. He couldn't keep going on like this…

He couldn't keep arguing with the only person he truly and genuinely cared about because as of now it was breaking him apart inside piece by piece.

Heracles tried not to make any noise as the tears streamed down his face. He furiously wiped them away with his shirt sleeve.

Thats it.

He got up, turned around and opened his bedroom door. He sprinted down the stairs, and didn't bother to grab his sweater which he earlier threw at the couch out of frustration. Heracles then opened his door and began running towards Sadiks house.

Heracles wasn't going to let everything end here.

Not now. Not ever.

* * *

Sadik buried his face into his hands, the mask he usually wore off. He couldn't believe they had another fight. How many fights have they had just this month? He lost count after a while.

He just couldn't seem to understand why Heracles kept starting arguments with him. He bit his lip. The Greek man was never angry with him before unless there was a reason but now he just yelled at him for no reason.

Unless there was a reason Sadik didn't know about?

He shook his head. No way. That couldn't be true. Could it? But it was the only reasonable explanation he could find. Heracles was stubborn not unreasonable. But what would cause him to lash out so angrily at him?

Shit. He couldn't just stand around and do nothing. Sadik stood up. He didn't even bother putting his mask on and just left it on the table. He then headed toward the door.

Sadik was going to solve this even if it killed him emotionally.

* * *

Heracles took a deep breathe. He was going to knock on the door of Sadik's house. He raised his hand to knock but to his surprise the door opened before he could have a chance to do so. In front of him was standing Sadik. Sadik was also surprised to see Heracles at his doorstep. He also noticed the red under his eyes which signaled that the boy has been crying but why?

The two just stared at each other for a few minutes in complete silence. Then Sadik noticed that Heracles wasn't wearing a sweater. "Aren't you cold?" He finally uttered out. Heracles just shrugged. It bothered Sadik that the boy had such a sad look on his face. He sighed. "Look I'm sorry.. I.. I don't know what I did wrong but I'm sorry."

Heracles looked at him with a shocked look on his face. Sadik never apologized unless he was truly in the wrong. "No listen Sadik… I-I'm sorry ok so can we just pretend that what happened this morning never happened?"

"No."

Heracles flinched at the word. He knew it. Sadik hated him now. He was about to run the other way but Sadik grabbed his hand so he wouldn't run. He looked at him and observed him. Heracles looked so delicate at the moment, as if anything could break him, and it didn't suit the boy. "Heracles I want us to get along again however I want to know why you were mad at me this morning."

He was surprised when he saw an expression between embarrassment and sorrow on Heracles' face. "No." He said.

Sadik frowned. "Why not?"

"Cause you'll hate me if you find out."

"Hey if its something stupid I'll just forget about it and I won't hate you."

"But its not stupid to me! It might however be stupid to you! And yes you will hate me!"

Sadik gave his hand a light squeeze. "Heracles listen I promise I won't hate you. And if its important to you its important to me." He said gently. Heracles looked at him doubtfully. However he knew he needed to get this over with.

He shifted around uncomfortably. "I was jealous…" He mumbled. Sadik raised an eyebrow. "Of what?" Heracles looked at him suddenly and Sadik didn't know what to think when he saw that Heracles' face was a scarlet red color. He felt his own face get red. "Girls are always swarming around you a-and you always flirt with them and stuff. So I got really jealous because I.. I lo… love… I love you."

Heracles looked down at the ground and shut his eyes. There he said it. Those three words. "You hate me now right? Its fine if you do Sadik I get it. You don't like guys and only like girls…" He mumbled. He did hate him didn't he? So why was Heracles feeling someone embrace him? "This is what all these arguments have been over? Dear lord I genuinely thought that someone was threatening you or something! Look I'm sorry the reason that I flirted with the girls was because I thought you would never return my feelings Heracles. But now screw the girls I have you now."

At that moment for the first time Heracles started crying in front of Sadik. The tears all came out at once before he could stop them. Sadik held him closely and didn't let him go. "I hated all of the fights we've been having. I thought you were going to hate me…" Heracles managed to get out between sobs. Sadik stroked his hair and then kissed his forehead. "Sh.. I don't hate you ok? I love you. I hate those arguments too." He whispered.

Heracles just held onto Sadik tightly, the sobs slowly calming down. "I don't even remember the last time we hugged… we've been arguing a lot haven't we?" He asked. Sadik looked at him, the tears threatening his own eyes. "Yeah we have.. But now thats all done and in the past. Now I'll give you as many hugs as you need." Heracles smiled for the first time that day. He snuggled closer to Sadik. Sadik also smiled.

Then they both noticed how cold it was outside. "Shall we go in?" Sadik asked as he nodded at the door. "Gladly." Heracles answered.

The newly found couple went into the house and as quietly as he could, Sadik closed the door behind him.

* * *

**YES THIRD COUPLE IN! Sorry I suck at writing XD Anyways next ****chapter we**** are going back to DenNor! Yay! Anyways guys if you have any tips or see any mistakes or found anything confusing in the fanfic let me know :3 Keep the reviews coming!**


	10. Two Pasts

**And we hit double digits in chapters! Wow chapter ten... everyone thank you for reading this far! I wouldn't be able to do this without your guys help! So thank you! This chapter will focus on DenNor and FraPan! I'm sorry if anything feels rushed but please enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: DenNor canon? No? Then I don't own it!**

* * *

Its now Friday and the news of Heracles and Sadik getting together spread like wildfire. Of course Sadik was bragging about it while Heracles was mortified by the amount of people that knew that they were a couple.

Its also been more than a week since Lukas entered Mathias' life. Mathias already knew that he had a crush on the boy. He literally loved everything about him, his hair, eyes, personality, the way he talked, everything really. That obviously also meant that Mathias tried to spend his every spare moment with the boy since he wanted to get to know him even better.

By spare moment he meant right now.

"Why do I have to have study hall at the same time as you?" Lukas asked in an annoyed voice. Mathias grinned. "Because its fate." That comment got Mathias a wack in the head with the book that Lukas was holding. Not that Mathias particularly minded since he was more or less used to the treatment by now. "Why do you hang out with me so much?" Lukas asked suddenly.

"Cause we are friends and I wanna know more about you."

"First off Mathias we are acquaintances not friends. Second off then how about ask me something for a change then instead of just spacing out all the time?"

"Aw we are totally friends and all right don't mind if I take you up on that offer!"

Lukas was surprised that Mathias actually took him seriously. Although he didn't show it he actually liked the Dane's company. It sort of comforted him in a way. "Then ask…" He muttered under his breathe. Mathias grinned and started blabbering and shooting off questions right away.

"Alright whats your favorite color?"

"Navy blue."

"Cool! Mines red! Favorite drink?"

"Coffee."

"Whats your favorite subject so far?"

"History."

"Thats awesome thats my favorite subject too! Hm… Why'd you move to America all of the sudden? I mean isn't Norway a really cool place?"

Mathias was surprised when he saw a troubled look on the Norwegian's face. There was also a mix of sorrow in the expression. Lukas bit his lip slightly.

Then the bell rang. Lukas snapped out of his trance and coughed. He picked up his bag and nodded at Mathias, regaining his usual attitude. "Enough with this chit chat. Lets head to class." Mathias nodded. _What was that_, he asked himself as he followed Lukas. He has never seen that kind of expression on the boy's face. He looked so broken and hurt that Mathias actually felt something stab his heart when he saw it.

Lukas also didn't seem like he would openly discuss about the topic to Mathias. So Mathias could only turn toward the only person whom knew Lukas like the back of their hand.

* * *

"So why am I exactly here Mathias Køhler?" Emil asked quite impatiently. They, referring to Emil and Mathias, were currently at Mathias' house after school seated on his couch. "I can't be too long. I promised Leon that I would meet up with him at his place around four. Its currently three thirty." Emil complained. Mathias was currently debating whether or not this was a good idea. He really shouldn't be sticking his nose into someone else's business but then again if he didn't say anything Emil was bound to kill him.

He shifted uncomfortably on his couch. Then he looked at Emil seriously. "Emil today I was asking Lukas questions about himself. At first everything was going smoothly…" Emil nodded, encouraging the man to continue. "… however than I asked him about why he came here to America and he got all stiff and troubled so Emil can you tell me why he came here? The look on his face troubled me.."

Emil gave out an exasperated sigh. He really shouldn't tell him because if Lukas ever found out he would murder him. However the Dane looked so serious and worried that Emil found himself talking in no time at all.

"Its quite a story and I really shouldn't be telling you this honestly however… I guess I can." Mathias anxiously tapped his foot as Emil took a deep breathe before he continued. "First I should probably explain that me and Lukas aren't of the same mother. His was Norwegian and mine is Icelandic. I currently live with my birth mother here which got divorced with our father while our father lives with his new girlfriend in Norway. Lukas' mother…" Emil bit his lip. "… died when Lukas was being born." Mathias gave a sympathetic look.

"Anyway Lukas however stayed with our father and didn't come here to America. Last year Lukas got into a relationship with a boy he has had a crush on for years. However our father is homophobic. Well at least he became homophobic when he met Lindsey, his girlfriend. For the first couple months they managed to keep their relationship a secret. Then one day when his boyfriend was over and he gave Lukas a quick kiss our father walked in. He began to scream at Lukas about how he's not his son anymore and to go to hell. He also hit him once or twice and afterwards Lukas stormed out of the house and began to make plans to move to America and go to the same school as me. Later our father told him that he was disowning him. Lukas ended his relationship with the boy and came here."

Mathias stared wide eyed at Emil. He was expecting something but not that. His father disowned him for being gay? Thats ridiculous! Mathias' parents know he is gay and support him so he could never imagine why on Earth anybody would do that. "I had no idea.." He managed to get out.

Emil nodded and then looked at his watch. "Mathias I got to go." Mathias nodded and led Emil downstairs and to the door. When Emil left, Mathias was left to his own thoughts.

* * *

Francis looked at the door of the house. It was Sunday night and he finally decided that its about time he did it. Its about the time he asked about the whole Yao situation. He took a deep breathe and knocked on the door.

No more than a few mere seconds later the door opened to reveal a girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, and a bright pink flower in her hair. "Hello Francis! I'm Mei we have a few classes together! You here to see Kiku? I'm his sister." Francis nodded as Mei spoke. He remembered her now. They had History together.

Mei turned around. "KIKU YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!" She yelled. Kiku was downstairs in a few seconds, red faced. "Mei! Francis is not my boyfriend!" Mei gave out a sly smile and then coughed. "Yet." She coughed again. Kiku just ignored her and gave Francis an apologetic look. "What brings you here Francis?" He asked curiously.

Francis looked at Kiku seriously. "I actually came here to ask you something…" Mei looked at the two of them. "I was planning to leave anyway. Me and Yong Soo are going to the theaters!" She exclaimed.

A minute later she was out the door leaving Kiku and Francis by themselves.

"Would you like to go up to my room?" Kiku asked. Francis nodded. They walked up the stairs and entered the room. Francis has been in it a few times before however for the first time he really took in how it looked like. Overall lets just say everything was neat which was expected of Kiku.

They sat down on his bed. "So what is it that you would like to talk to me about?" Kiku asked, getting straight to the point. Francis took a shaky breathe. "Kiku on Saturday I noticed something and I've been wondering about it for a while now…" Francis began. Kiku gave him a slightly confused look before he continued. "… when we went into the the store you looked shaken up when you saw Yao. He also said something about not forgiving you. What happened Kiku? I'm worried."

Kiku was stunned by the question and the spark in his eye disappeared. "What… happened? You want to know?" He spoke the words slowly as if he was questioning them. Francis nodded, getting slightly worried by Kiku's sudden change. Kiku frowned his eyes getting more and more empty by the second.

"Fine. I will tell you about the time that we betrayed each other."

* * *

**Wow... Next chapter will focus on Kiku's past and will be a flashback! Please keep the reviews coming they cheer me up~**


	11. Promises

**Ok ok the moment you've all been waiting for... Kiku's and Yao's fight. Or maybe you haven't whatever but I have it done!**

**_IMPORTANT_****: This is a flashback! Kiku is telling this to Francis. In this Kiku is twelve and Yao is fourteen. Yeah fourteen. Anyway enjoy this. This whole chapter will be angst.**

**Disclaimer: ... Do I have to really tell you that I don't own it?**

* * *

Kiku stared at the dazzling flower in front of him. He smiled lightly as he reached out to touch it. The flower was a bright pink color mixed in with a red. To put it simply it just made Kiku feel very happy. "What are you looking at?" Kiku looked in the direction where the thick Chinese accent was coming from, and was delighted when he saw Yao bend down and sit next to him on the field.

"This flower. Its quite gorgeous." Kiku admitted. Yao gave out a beautiful smile as he stared at the said flower. "It is quite pretty. Like you Kiku." Kiku blushed a little as Yao ruffled his hair. "Brother boys aren't supposed to be pretty!" He whined slightly. Yao just chuckled. "Guess your a first then."

Kiku rolled his eyes but also let out a light laugh. Suddenly an idea popped into his head and he turned to his older brother. "Hey Yao can you make me a promise?" He asked. Yao looked at him in surprise, when he saw the serious expression on Kiku's face. Yao nodded. Kiku extended his pinky out to Yao.

"Promise me that we will always be together."

Yao grinned as he looked at the twelve year old. He took the pinky into his own.

"Forever."

* * *

Its been a week since they made their very special promise. Kiku took the flower they found, inside and has been watering it everyday since that time. The flower usually looked beautiful but for some reason that day it was looking slightly worn down.

Kiku's thoughts were interrupted by a loud slam of the door and a few cuss words being yelled out in Chinese. He peered downstairs only to collide with Yao. "Ow…" He muttered. Yao glared at him. "Watch where your going!"

Before Kiku could respond, Yao was already in his room and he has already slammed the door behind him. It was rare for Yao to be angry so fear slightly rose up in Kiku's stomach. He knew something was going to happen.

The flower did indeed look dull that day.

* * *

The following week Yao remained angry and it worried Kiku. His brother usually never acted this way much less kept up the act for a whole entire week! Kiku bit his lip slightly as he knocked on the older boy's door. "Hey." He whispered.

The door didn't open and he only received a grunt in response.

"What do you want?"

"Y-you've seem down this week so I wanted to check on you…"

"I'm not down."

"You seem so."

"Kiku just go away. I'm not feeling down ok? So just back off."

The cold words pierced his heart. The words were icy and were spoken lowly but with much ferocity. It surprised Kiku and then at that moment he ran downstairs, completely given up on helping Yao.

Once again he forgot to water the flower and it only grew more weak.

* * *

All five of his siblings were seated in the living room. Yong Soo, Leo, Mei, and of course Yao. Their parents both looked at them with a degree of seriousness in their eyes. Their father sighed awkwardly and their mother frowned. They exchanged looks. "Tell them." Their mother bit her lip lightly for a second but then quickly stopped. She looked at the five of them.

"Kids listen please I know this is going to be hard for you guys however… its going to get better. We all love you dearly but it seems that me and your father just… don't love each other any more. We're getting a divorce and some of you will be living with your father while others will be living with me."

Yong Soo automatically protested, Leo widened his eyes slightly, Mei gasped, Kiku scowled deeply while Yao stared in shock. "But you can't!" Yong Soo exclaimed. Their father looked sympathetically at his youngest son. "I'm sorry…"

Kiky only asked one question as his other siblings began to complain. "Who will be living with who?" He asked slowly.

"Yao and Leo will be living with your father and the rest of you with me."

Immediately Kiku paled at the words. He wasn't going to be with Yao? "No!" He yelped. His father shook his head. "We can't change this. We're sorry…" Kiku blocked out the rest of the things his father said about the divorce and moving in as he stared at Yao who had an unreadable look on his face. Kiku felt himself getting light headed.

His parents were getting a divorce… but they seemed so in love.

Love.

What is that?

Kiku questioned everything as he walked up the stairs with his siblings. Mei was tearing up and Leo was trying to calm her down. Yao was right in front of Kiku. He tugged on his sleeve. Before Kiku could open his mouth to complain about their situation and about how this couldn't be happening to them Yao was already saying something as they entered their room.

"Its for the best Kiku. Its better this way…."

The Japanese boy slowly registered the words which began ringing in his head. What was he saying…? Kiku stared at him stunned. Was he saying what he think he was saying? The tears were welling up in his eyes as pain recoiled in his stomach. "What are you saying…?" He asked.

Yao turned around and glared at him. "I'm saying Kiku that the divorce and separation is for the best. If our parents are happy then thats all that matters is it not?" Kiku widened his eyes. "Are you saying our bond is less important then our parents?" He asked coldly as he glared at Yao. The next word, that one word, was going to break him down for years to come.

"Yes."

Kiku's fist flew up and he punched Yao in the face. "What the hell!? What about OUR promise?! How on Earth are our parents more important?!" Kiku screamed. Yao winced at the pain and then glared at Kiku before he said his next words. "Promises are made to be broken little brother and honor in a family is important."

"Honor my ass." Another fist flew between the bother which was followed by another and another. Their siblings tried to pry them off of one another without any avail. "Its just a promise Kiku!" Yao yelped. Kiku glared at him the tears now going down his face. "That promise was my everything Yao you… I… I…" Kiku sobbed uncontrollably.

"I HATE YOU YAO WANG!"

It felt as if time stopped for Yao as he paled at the words. He has never heard Kiku yell out something like that to anyone before or yell so furiously as a matter of fact. "I hate you too." He answered back coldly and sharply.

At that moment it felt as if something hardened in both brothers hearts as if a new barrier was put up.

They both felt betrayed by one another. One blamed the other and the other blamed himself. One hardened completely and went emotionless while the other put a bubbly personality to hide his pain.

The moment those betraying words were spoken their flower wilted along with everything they ever had between each other.

* * *

**AND BOOM ANGST! Gosh I sucked... REALLY BAD... Anyway my question is to you guys:**

_**Do you guys want to see them make up?**_

**Thats up to you guys to decide! Thank you so much for reading and please keep the reviews coming since they keep me going! Also next chapter is pure fluff and small angst with FraPan :D**


	12. Smile

**Welcome to the next chapter! Please proceed with caution or just dive in which ever. Small angst and lots of fluff with FraPan. Also France x Jean is mentioned so you have been warned! Please do enjoy I am quite proud of this chapter~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FraPan or Hetalia or my lapto- no wait I own the last one**

* * *

"There I told you." Kiku said his voice holding no emotion whatsoever. Francis gaped at the boy surprised. Sure he was expecting to hear a story but what he heard felt… well a bit extreme for a fight. Promises and betrayals. To be honest he understood but at the same time he didn't. Francis knew how it felt to have someone leave you.

Kiku had a type of coldness in his eyes that Francis didn't like. "I get it Kiku I-" However before he could continue Kiku glared at Francis.

"Do you really? Have you ever had a promise broken? Have you ever felt betrayed? Have you?" Kiku spat out getting slightly irritated. Francis looked at him with a twinge of sadness.

"I have. A few years ago when I still lived in France I fell in love with a girl named Jean. She was a beauty and was also one of the first people to make me well… happy with myself. You see I had low self esteem back then. We were happy and promised to be together for a long time and take care of each other however… one night she protected me from getting shot, shielding me, and she died in my arms."

The boy widened his eyes at Francis who simply smiled at him. "Why are you smiling…?" He questioned dumbfounded at the action. He just told him that the person he fell in love with died so why?

"Because if I didn't she wouldn't forgive me. I can't change the past however I can make a new future. She gave something precious up for me so I have to live my life to the fullest now in honor of her memory." Francis explained. He has not told many people about his previous relationship with Jean so although he didn't show it he was nervous talking about her.

"Huh…" Kiku never thought about it in that way. Make a new future… "Is there a way of fixing the past?" He questioned out loud. Francis held Kiku's hand in his own. "There is no way to fix it there is however a way to make it better by doing something in the present time."

Kiku stared at Francis for a moment. Then for the first time through the whole conversation he smiled. "I see… so there is a way to make it better…" Then for the first time since that time he shed real tears. Tears he held back for so long. Tears that needed to be shed but he was scared to shed. Tears that were true.

Kiku sobbed as Francis held him close. He stroked his hair as an attempt to calm him down. "Francis…" He choked out between his sobs. "I'm right here." Francis cooed. Kiku held on to Francis' shirt. "Thank you." He whispered so quietly that if anyone else was in the room they wouldn't have heard it. However Francis did and he smiled.

He didn't stop crying for a while. Slowly his tears disappeared and he just held on to Francis and buried his face into his shirt. Eventually everything fell into silence yet Francis didn't let go of Kiku and Kiku didn't let go of Francis.

"Hey Francis?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think me and Yao can make up?"

"I do."

Francis earnestly thought that they could because although they had that deep fight and said those hurtful words he knew that the brothers cared about each other.

Then he heard a light snoring sound from underneath him. It was coming from none other than Kiku. Poor boy must be tired from all of that. After all it takes a lot of courage to talk about ones past. The first time he told someone, which was Gilbert, he started weeping about it on the spot.

They were already at his bed so he just laid the boy down and covered him with a blanket which was conveniently lying around. Then as he was about to get up he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned around. "Please stay with me…" The Japanese boy muttered tiredly. Francis sighed but nodded and got back into the bed.

He once again held the boy close. When Kiku's eyes closed and he gave out a small snore something came over Francis and he kissed Kiku's forehead. "I love you…" He uttered out as he closed his own eyes.

"Love you too… Thank you…"

Francis just smiled and began to fall asleep as he felt Kiku's warmth.

* * *

Francis opened his eyes and was at first confused by his surroundings. Then he noticed Kiku laying next to him and it all quickly came back to him. The past, Jean, crying, and the confession. He felt himself turn slightly pink at the thought of it. He thought Kiku was asleep so thats why he said it. Well he was but only half asleep anyway.

He silently got out of bed and checked the time. 7:55. He better head home. Before Francis left the room he kissed the top of his newly founded boyfriend's forehead. Then he headed downstairs quietly, careful not to wake any of his siblings up. He quietly put on his shoes.

Francis opened the door of the house and headed out. However two seconds after he locked the door behind him he heard a loud _ring _come from his phone. He was growing slightly annoyed that someone felt the need to call him eight in the damn morning. Francis groaned when he saw that the caller was Gilbert but he picked up anyway.

"Gilbert what is ze big idea calling me eight in the morning?"

He heard a crash in the background and raised an eyebrow. "Gilbert…?"

"Ok Francy get your ass over here she's going to kill me and Antonio with her deadly kitchen item. She said we need to help her or else she'll murder us! Just hurry up!"

Then the call ended just like that. Francis frowned. However if Gilbert was talking about who he thought he was talking about well…

He better get over there before that woman manages to screw the other two up.

* * *

**Ta dah! And done! Who knows who the lady is? I'll give you a cookie if you do!**


	13. Protect Me From Her!

**Aw thank you for the constant reviews and support guys! I appreciate it! This chapter is going to be a little shitty. Sorry. There will be BelaHun introduced finally! First yuri pairing!**

**NOTE****: Updates are going to be slower since in two weeks school is starting sadly. Gah!**

* * *

Francis took a deep breathe before he knocked on the door. He literally ran the whole entire way to Gilbert's house and honestly running was no good for him and tired him out very easily. _Stupid idiots this better be good_, He thought to himself bitterly as he raised a fist to knock on the door.

However before he even knocked on the door it opened and he was attacked.

Well not attacked more like someone was holding on to him for their dear life.

"FRANCIS SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME! PROTECT ME!" Francis frowned at the Prussian clinging to him. Then he saw what he was talking about. In front of the doorway was a very pissed off looking Elizabeta which had a frying pan that she always carried around in one hand. "Gilbert… Your an idiot!" She growled.

Then behind her he noticed Antonio with a worried expression on his face. "What did you guys do?" Francis asked. Gilbert pointed an accusing finger at Elizabeta. "I didn't do anything! This crazy woman just barged into my house and attacked me!" Elizabeta rolled her eyes.

"First off I am not a crazy woman Gilbert. Second off I knocked on your door and you let me in! I didn't barge in! Third off I said I needed to talk to the three of you about something important and that one…" She pointed her finger at Gilbert whom stuck his tongue out at her. "… started laughing! So I hit him with my frying pan!"

"I was NOT laughing!"

"You were rolling on the floor and clutching your stomach because you were laughing so hard!"

Francis gave out an agitated sigh and narrowed his eyes at the two. "Gilbert stop arguing with her! She's probably telling the truth too."

Gilbert gave him face of disbelief. "Your siding with that witch?!" Elizabeta was about to raise her frying pan to hit the Prussian again until Francis put his hand up. "And you put the frying pan down! I am not driving anyone to the hospital eight in the morning!"

She put the pan down against her will and sighed. Antonio shot Francis a thankful look. He tried to stop the two before Francis came however things got out of hand even for him. "So you said you want to speak to us?" Francis questioned. Elizabeta nodded.

Francis walked into the house and flopped down on the couch. Gilbert sat next to him while on the other couch Antonio sat down next to Elizabeta.

"So… would you mind telling us why you thought it would be a good idea to assemble the three of us now ten after eight in the morning princess?" Gilbert asked annoyed. Elizabeta ignored the princess part in the sentence and began.

"I need the three of you to help me."

The three boys stared at her stunned. Did this woman that was feared by more than half the boys in the school just say that she needed their help?

"You what?" Antonio said slightly in a daze. "I _said _I need you three's help." She repeated in a more unsettling way. Gilbert looked at her. "And if we don't…."

"Consider those pictures you keep of Roderich in your folder gone and I'll tell him about them."

Gilbert turned a bright pink and he waved his hands around in a panic. "Fine fine we'll help just… never mention that again." He mumbled. Elizabeta smiled. "Great!" Her sudden mood changes really worried the three men. Seriously. It was terrifying.

"Now all I need you three to do is find out more information on Natalia and give me any you already have!"

The three widened their eyes. Gilbert turned a bit pale. This was way more then he bargained for. "I-Isn't Natalia the sister of that freaky Russian guy?" He stuttered. Francis nodded. "She is. I believe she's from Belarus." Spain looked slightly frightened. "Um… Elizabeta may we ask why?"

Elizabeta grinned and clapped her hands together. "I like her and am gonna ask her out. I need more information on her however before I do. Thats where you three are going to help me. Understood?"

Gilbert groaned. Great. This was absolutely great. By the end of this week he was more or less going to be dead. Well at least he didn't need to worry about Elizabeta hitting on Roderich anymore. "Fine. Don't know what you seen in her but fine."

Elizabeta beamed. "Wonderful! Also one more thing!"

The three groaned but nodded for her to continue.

"For my yaoi club I need to know who got together with who so far."

Francis rolled his eyes. Gilbert and Antonio gave her blank stares. They had no clue what yaoi was however Francis did. After hanging out with Kiku a lot he found out the hard way.

"Fine I shall tell you since these two idiots obviously do not know what yaoi is. So far Gilbert got together with your best friend Roderich if you haven't already noticed. Antonio is with that grumpy Italian…" Francis heard Antonio mumble something about a cute one but he decided to ignore him. "… Heracles got it on with Sadik and I got together with Kiku last night." Elizabeta gave him a hopeful look while Gilbert gave him a thumbs up and Antonio smiled. "No Lizzy we didn't have sex." Elizabeta frowned a little but then shrugged and wrote something in her notebook which she wasn't holding earlier.

She stood up and gave a slight bow. "Thank you! I shall be taking my leave now!" Before any of the guys could protest, not that they were going to, she just up and left. "Oh and see you at school!"

_School!_ "Hey what time is it?" Asked Francis. Gilbert glanced at a clock on the wall. "8:20." They all exchanged glances as the realization sunk in. "We have five minutes to get to school…" Antonio muttered.

Gilbert sighed. "Wasn't planning on being on time anyway."

Antonio and Gilbert walked as slowly as possible to school and Francis ran home to grab his stuff. Lets just say that the teachers didn't appreciate the boys coming in almost an hour late that day.

* * *

**Mwahaha that sucked. Next chapter will be longer and better! I promise!**


	14. Study Hall, Volleyball, and Dates

**Gah! I apologize! This is a day late! I've been busy with getting ready for school and I actually wasn't that excited to write this chapter to be honest. Never less I'm sorry and I hope you like it! Also Helena is Mama Greece and Lien is Vietnam!**

* * *

The Bad Touch Trio had their work cut out for them that day. They not only got detention for coming in late for school but also had to follow Natalia around and observe her.

"Mon Dieu! I can't believe this!" Francis exclaimed as he dramatically waved his hands around. Antonio sighed. "Si. This is a little ridiculous." Gilbert snorted. "A little? Its completely ridiculous and its all that witches fault!" He complained.

Francis just sighed as he waved his hand through his blonde hair. "So… Who's following her first?"

Antonio raised his hand up. "I'll go. The sooner I get this over with the better. At eleven o'clock Gilbert will watch her till one and then you will watch her from one until we have detention." He explained to Francis who just nodded his head. Gilbert sighed.

"Lets get this over with."

* * *

Antonio watched the girl out of the corner of his eye. He never particularly took notice of Natalia so now he was observing her carefully.

Natalia had long platinum blonde hair which was tucked back by a white bow, a striking figure, and sparkly blue and violet eyes. She wrote in her copybook with a bored expression on her face.

The bell then suddenly rang, signaling the end of the boring class. Antonio raced after Natalia as she left the room. "Wait!" He called out. Natalia turned around and gave out a sigh of annoyance. "What do you want Antonio?" She asked in her thick accent.

"Um… Ah… Well…" He stammered. Damn it he did not think this through well enough. She gave him an annoyed look. "What?" She asked. "Er do you want to study together since we both have study hall next?" He asked. Natalia frowned but nodded. Its not like anyone else would study with her anyway. "Sure…" She muttered.

When they arrived in Study Hall they both awkwardly took their books out. "So… Whats your favorite subject?" Antonio asked as he opened a book. Natalia scowled. "Why do you care?" She questioned. Antonio shrugged. "Just wondering." He said. Natalia looked at him. "Thats a stupid reason. Um… Science I guess." She mumbled.

They spent the rest of the period discussing things together. At some point Antonio even managed to get a smile out of her. When Study Hall ended it was eleven o'clock. Now it was Gilbert's turn to hang out with her. _Well I got enough information anyway. _

Antonio packed up his things. "It was lovely speaking with you however I must go now." He said as he let out a grin. He and Lovino had the next class together. Natalia nodded. "You too. I have to go to gym. Goodbye." She waved as Antonio left.

To be honest Antonio didn't really think that Natalia was so scary just… intimidating after today. Maybe this whole information scenario was a good thing.

* * *

Gilbert looked at the girl as she entered the gym. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to have to go through this. "Alright. We're going to split into teams of two and play volleyball." Miss Helena said. Helena was Heracles' mother and despite Heracles' lazy nature Helena was actually quite sporty and outgoing.

"Hm… Aha! Ludwig and Toris you are team captains!" She exclaimed. The two boys both went to the front of the room and began picking teams.

Ludwig picked Feliciano, Francis, Alfred, Michelle, and Yao. Toris picked Gilbert, Natalia, Arthur, Feliks, and Lien. Each team got on different sides of the court and the game began. Of course mostly everyone was competitive about it except Michelle and Feliks.

Gilbert observed the girl as she played. She seemed quite skilled in the aspect of sports. Gilbert approached her as she hit the ball back to the other team harshly with a frown fixated on her face. "Er… Hey Natalia." He said awkwardly. Natalia turned around and glared at him. "What is it Gilbert?" She said his name like it was the worst thing in the world. Except it wasn't it was awesome.

The Prussian paced around awkwardly. "Er… Do you want to hang out with me and my friends during lunch?" He asked the first thing that popped into his head. Natalia scowled. "Why would I want to be with you and your two friends?" She questioned. Natalia had a good point. Then Gilbert got an idea.

"It won't just be us three. Elizabeta will be there too."

Natalia raised an eyebrow. "Elizabeta…?" Gilbert nodded. "You know the Hungarian girl." He explained. Natalia still look confused. "The one who hits me with the frying pan." He finally said. She nodded in understandment. "Alright." She mumbled. Gilbert let out a cheer.

"THIS IS AWESO-"

However before he could finish the volleyball ball hit him in the face and he fell back.

* * *

"Your an idiot." Elizabeta said as she looked at Gilbert whom had an ice pack pressed against his nose. "Aw come on I got her to hang out with us didn't I?" He said. Elizabeta sighed and then smiled. "Yeah I guess. Thank you for that." She said. Gilbert blinked and then nodded. He wasn't used to being thanked by the Hungarian.

"Er… Yeah its fine." As he said that out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Natalia entering the cafeteria through the back door. Before he could say anything Elizabeta spoke up. "HEY NAT OVER HERE!" She yelled as she waved her hands around. Behind Natalia were Francis and Antonio.

Natalia sighed and sat down next to Elizabeta. Francis and Antonio sat on both sides of Gilbert and flashed each other a knowing look. "So…" Gilbert began however Elizabeta was already shooting her mouth off.

"Hey Natalia! I'm Elizabeta! We have a bunch of classes together! Anyway I love your hair! And the bow! Its all gorgeous!" Elizabeta gushed.

Natalia just stared blankly at her. "Um… Thank you." She muttered clearly not used to getting complimented. Elizabeta grinned. "Your welcome~" She chirped as she ate her food.

The rest of the lunch was spend with Elizabeta technically doing all the talking while Natalia just nodded her head occasionally. The Bad Touch Trio just watched this unfold in silence. "And then-"

_RRIIINNNGGGG_

The lunch bell rang out causing Elizabeta to stop mid sentence. Natalia abruptly stood up. "Yes thats wonderful. Now I have to go." She said quickly as she grabbed her lunch bag and was heading to leave. However before she actually had the chance to leave Elizabeta tugged on her sleeve. "Wait! I need to ask you something!" She said.

Natalia silently turned around and raised her eyebrow in question. Elizabeta took a deep breathe. _Is she… nervous?_ Gilbert asked himself.

"Er.. So… I was sort of wondering if you want to go out on a date with me on Sunday?"

The Bad Touch Trio just stared. They couldn't believe how straightforward she was being. After all Natalia barely knew Elizabeta! They curiously awaited Natalia's response. "Ok." She finally said. Ok. Thats it. Elizabeta gave out a cheer and scribbled her phone number down on a piece of paper.

"I'll call you later." She explained. Natalia just nodded and put the note in her pocket. "Yeah." She said simply as she walked away.

Elizabeta was practically beaming however Gilbert had a small feeling of dread in his stomach. He disliked the way Natalia was treating Elizabeta. He didn't know why but he sensed something cold in that girls eyes and he didn't like it.

* * *

**Oh dear... Whats going to happen? I don't even know. I actually have the next chapter ready so I will post it tomorrow :D Thank you for the constant support as always!**


	15. Old Boyfriends

**There we go! As promised the next chapter is ready! We are now on Saturday the day before the girls date and we will focus on Mathias and Lukas. Its now October 4th in here so its been about two weeks since the challenge started however I've obviously been writing this for more than that. I think this is going to be the longest chapter yet so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Mathias sighed as he ran his hand through his messy, blonde hair. It was nine in the morning on a Saturday and instead of sleeping in like he usually did, he was in a small store buying coffee for his mother which didn't even need it since she was out on a business trip right now.

_Moms… Will never understand those creatures…_

As he looked through the brands of coffee he heard a small yelp. He whipped around but frowned when no one was there. _Weird._ Mathias returned to the oh ever so interesting coffee until something tackled him.

Quite literally.

"Ah!" Mathias yelped as he took a few steps back. Who the hell was tackling him? He looked around to see who it was. He sighed in relief when he saw it was someone he knew. "Oh my god Lukas don't scare me like that. You knocked the wind out of me! Literally." Mathias chuckled as he ruffled the blonde's hair. Lukas didn't respond to the action which was strange since the Norwegian usually would hit him for that. "You ok..?" He questioned.

He stopped ruffling his hair when Lukas looked up at him in the probably the most panicked expression he has ever seen the boy have. Before he could say anything Lukas began speaking really fast.

"No I'm not ok! Oh my God, Oh my God he's back. He's after me Mathias. He's gone _insane_!" Lukas screeched as he clutched Mathias' shirt. Mathias widened his eyes. "Theres someone after you? Who?" Mathias asked quickly, getting pissed off. Not at Lukas but whoever the hell thought it would be a sun shiny idea to stalk him. Lukas bit his lip.

"My ex from Norway. I don't know how he found me but he did and.. and.. Oh god he's in front of the store!" Lukas whimpered softly. Mathias averted his eyes from Lukas and turned them to the glass window in front of the store.

Behind the window was a boy standing with a a long coat with dark trimmed fur. He had silver like chin lengthened hair. He tried to make it seem like he was making no attention to the store, however every few seconds he would quickly turn away from his phone and eye the store.

Mathias looked back at Lukas who was now slightly trembling and still clutching his shirt with both hands. Mathias put his hands on the Norwegians shoulders causing the boy to look up. "Ok Lukas first off calm down. I'm not going to allow him to hurt you. Second off when and how did this happen?" Mathias asked seriously.

Lukas sighed his trembling calming down. "W-well I had a boyfriend back in Norway. Clearly no longer my boyfriend. Anyway when I came to America and I broke up with him and I don't know what happened however he must have snapped or something because now he acts completely different. H-he tracked me down somehow and I told him to leave me alone but he won't stop. I'm scared Mathias. He's threatened to _hurt_ me if I don't come with him! I was running away from him when I saw you in the store through the glass. Mathias I don't know what to do!" He wailed.

_He threatened to hurt Lukas? Oh now he's going to get it_. Mathias looked into Lukas' eyes seriously. "Lukas do you trust me?" He asked. Lukas nodded slowly. Mathias grinned. "Great. Then trust me on this."

Before Lukas could protest Mathias removed the hand which was clutching his shirt and grabbed it. He quickly walked them to the door and they were out of the store within seconds. Mathias was practically fuming while Lukas just stared at Mathias in fear and hoped what ever his plan was it would work.

The boy turned toward them and narrowed his eyes at the sight of Mathias. He shut of his phone and put it in his coat pocket. He opened his mouth to say something however before he could speak Mathias did.

"Hello. Who might you be?" Mathias growled lowly as he glared at the man. The boy smirked and nodded at Lukas. "I'm Nikolai. You know Lukas' boyfriend. I came to retrieve him back to Norway." Nikolai said as he eyed Lukas. Lukas flinched at the words and squeezed Mathias' hand tightly.

"I'm not your boyfriend anymore Nikolai and I'm not going back." Lukas said quietly his voice small. "Oh yes you are!" Nikolai yelled angrily as he reached out to grab Lukas. However Mathias pulled him back before Nikolai could grab him.

Nikolai glared at Mathias. "What do you think your doing?! You have no part in this!" He screeched. Mathias took a step toward him causing the man to back up. Lukas stared at the two in silence.

"Listen up Nikolai. Lukas is my boyfriend and I love him so I would appreciate it if you backed the fuck up! He already broke up with you and suffered enough with you so get it through your thick skull. You think I'd hesitated to punch you in the mouth for trying to threaten him?! Then your mistaken. Now I best think that you got your ass out of here before I kick it and call the damned police." Mathias threatened him in a tone of voice that Lukas has never seen the Dane use before. To be honest the tone terrified the Norwegian and he hoped it would never be used on him.

Nikolai backed up and raised his hands. "H-hey your his boyfriend? And who said anything about the police?" He stuttered. Nikolai yelped as Mathias raised him up by the collar of his shirt and looked threateningly at him. "I am. Is there a problem with that?" Mathias growled. Nikolai gulped while nodding his head back and forth. "No!" Mathias gave a forced smile as he let go of Nikolai.

"Great. Then I advice you to get the fuck out of here before I do call the police. If I ever see your shitty face around here again consider yourself dead."

Nikolai nodded, a fearful expression on his face and turned around and ran.

For a second there was silence. Lukas stared in shock at Mathias. He has never seen the Dane act like that. Then Mathias turned around and looked at Lukas and grinned. "See Lukas? He's gone for good! He won't bother you anymore!"

Lukas nodded slowly. "Hey you ok you look shaken u-" However before Mathias could finish the sentence Lukas wrapped his hands around him and sobbed quietly into his chest. Mathias widened his eyes at this and as if on instinct hugged the boy. He has never ever seen Lukas cry. Ever.

"Mathias… I was so scared… Thank you…" Lukas managed to get out as he cried. Mathias smiled. "There's no need to be scared anymore. I'm right here." He whispered softly into his ear. Then he let go of Lukas who looked up at him. Mathias began to wipe the tears off of the boys face.

"There now don't cry. I like it when you smile better. You up for some coffee? I could go to the store quickly and grab it since I was supposed to anyway."

Lukas hesitated for a second. He didn't want to inconvenience the Dane any further than he already has. "Pleassseee." Mathias begged. Lukas sighed but nodded.

Mathias let out a grin and cheered. "Great! So come on!" He exclaimed and grabbed Lukas' hand dragging him back into the store. As he looked at their hands a thought flashed across Lukas' mind.

_Lukas is my boyfriend and I love him!_

At the thought of the words Lukas shook his head. There's no way Mathias meant it. He was just acting to protect him. He didn't actually love the Norwegian.

Right?

* * *

"The coffee will be ready in a second! Just wait at the table for me!" Mathias yelled from the kitchen. Lukas obliged and sat in a chair as he waited for the Dane to be done with the coffee. He liked coffee actually so he was curious whether Mathias could make good coffee or not.

A few seconds later Mathias arrived in the living room with the said coffee. He handed it to Lukas whom gratefully took it and took a sip of it. He was surprised to note that the coffee was actually pretty good, great actually. "Its good…" He muttered quietly. However Mathias heard him and grinned.

"Glad it is!"

The room was silent. Lukas looked at Mathias and his eyes wandered to his lips. He wondered what it would feel like to kiss him? How would he taste like? How would it feel? "Hey? Lukas you ok? Your staring at me and are bright red. Do you have a fever? It is pretty cold for October especially since its only the fourth." Mathias said as he put his hand up against Lukas' forehead.

This only caused him to blush even more. He pulled Mathias' hand away. "I-I'm fine!" He said a little louder than intended causing him to receive a confused look from Mathias. "You sure? You've been acting strange since the incident this morning…" Mathias asked worriedly. Lukas just sighed.

"Its just… I've been thinking…" Oh god what was he saying. Mathias gave him a nod to continue and Lukas shut his eyes.

"Well when you were protecting me from Nikolai you said that you loved me." Lukas started. Mathias blushed a bright red at the thought. "Yes I did…" He mumbled.

"I know that you were just acting… but… but… do you by any chance really love me? Its been bothering me to be honest." Lukas blurted out as he shut his eyes.

Oh god oh god he actually said it!

After a moment of silence Lukas opened his eyes and was surprised to see Mathias looking a little flustered. "W-well… Yes its true. I do love you. Its only been about three weeks but I already know I do…" Mathias mumbled, embarrassed. Lukas stared at him and slowly processed the words.

Mathias was surprised when Lukas stood up and walk over to him. He just stared at Mathias.

"W-what…"

The shock and blush were inevitable for Mathias when Lukas planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Love you too you idiot." He muttered getting flustered too.

Mathias grinned and returned the kiss by kissing Lukas' cheek which caused the Norwegian to blush. "I'm your idiot now!" He exclaimed. Lukas smiled and then pulled Mathias in for a hug.

"Yeah. Your my idiot now."

* * *

**I liked writing those two way too much. So yay! We have our... fifth couple? Correct me if I am incorrect. These two have been around since the second chapter so its about time I got them together am I right? Well anyway if anyone was wondering yes Nikolai is Nyo! Belarus. I have nothing against Belarus its just that all the other characters were sort of already involved in the ****story**** or are going to be involved so I had to use him XD. Belarus is actually my favorite girl so... Oh look at me rambling. Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites everyone! I read every single one!**


	16. Ditching

**I... completely winged this chapter so I apologize if this sucks Dx I'm not even fully satisfied with it but hey what can I do? Anyway I do hope you at least enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Elizabeta checked if she had everything ready. Her hair done? Check. Her dress on right? Check mate. Her purse filled with everything she needs? Check.

She sighed in relief and opened the door of her house. The two girls agreed that they would both meet up outside the theater. To be honest Elizabeta was beyond excited. She was practically beaming. She hasn't been this excited nor happy in a very long time. She loved Natalia with all her might and was beyond happy that she accepted her invitation.

Elizabeta rushed out to the sidewalk and waved to a taxi which was driving by. "Wait!" She yelled. The taxi slowly came to a halt and Elizabeta opened the door and climbed into it. "Where to?" The driver asked as he turned around and looked at her. A smile stretched out on her face as she spoke.

"AMC Theaters please."

* * *

Natalia sighed as she played a game on her phone, her expression bored per usual. A few days ago she got requested to go on a date with that girl… Elizabeta? Yes that was her name. She also said something about liking her or loving her or something like that.

However Natalia already knew she wasn't going to arrive nor go to the date.

She also knew that Elizabeta was lying.

Liking? Loving? She had to be joking. Nobody in the school liked her let alone in a romantic sense. Natalia figured that Elizabeta had to be joking around about the date. They made plans to go out however the Hungarian was probably going to bail on her so Natalia wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of showing up.

But what if she really was going to go and show up? Natalia pushed the thought away. There was absolutely no way. Elizabeta was just planning on hurting her.

Right?

Natalia just gave out a frustrated sight as the words Game Over flashed on the screen of her phone and she tossed the piece of technology on the couch.

Yes it was just a joke. All one big joke.

It always was.

* * *

Elizabeta checked her watch with a small frown settling on her face. Natalia was a half hour late. _Maybe she got caught in traffic… Yeah thats probably it_, Elizabeta reassured herself her mood still very happy. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

She was actually going to go out with the girl of her dreams and honestly it was really exciting. It was going to be a fun filled day for her.

However Elizabeta felt her hope diminish slowly as a whole hour passed by.

_Is traffic that bad?_

Elizabeta still however kept up her cheerful mood. Some people gave her strange looks for being out for so long but she didn't care.

"Hey Liz."

The Hungarians eyes widened and she whipped around. "Natalia your finally her- Oh hey Michelle." She said slightly disappointed to see that it was Michelle and not Natalia.

"Hey! Whatcha doing here?" Michelle asked cheerfully. "Just waiting for someone." Elizabeta answered with an upset tone in her voice. The Seychellois girl looked at her worriedly. "You ok?" She asked as she eyed her carefully.

Elizabeta stared at her blankly for a second before she smiled. "Yes I'm fine." She said. Michelle nodded. "Alright… well I have to run. If anything comes up just call me." She said. Oh how Elizabeta wished that a certain someone would show up. "I will."

Michelle gave her one last smile before running off somewhere. The brunette just sighed as she leaned against the wall and awaited for Natalia's arrival.

* * *

Three hours.

Thats how long Elizabeta waited before it began pouring down rain. However she didn't care that she was getting drenched nor that her clothes were getting utterly soaked because now she knew the truth.

Natalia bailed out on her.

_Damn it_. Elizabeta sat down against the wall and took out her cell phone, making sure that it didn't get wet in the process, and checked it. No missed phone calls. No text messages. Nothing.

She couldn't believe her feelings had been toyed with like that.

Misery washed over her as Elizabeta stared at her phone blankly. There were no taxis driving around this area so she called the only person she could think of.

"Heeeelllooooo? Liz is that you? Why ya calling me? Aren't you supposed to be on your date?"

Elizabeta took a shaky breathe as she heard the other voice. "About that Gil… things didn't go exactly as planned. Can you please pick me up?" She asked quietly before she let out a muffled sob surprising both herself and Gilbert whom was on the other line.

"Liz whats the matter?" Gilbert asked worriedly. Hey he may not completely like Elizabeta however they were still best friends no matter how much they bickered and it worried Gilbert beyond anything to hear her crying. "Hey whats going on?" Roderich asked as he tugged on Gilbert's sleeve, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Elizabeta bit her lip as she heard another voice. "Is Rod there too?" She asked quietly. "Yeah." Elizabeta closed her eyes as she spoke. "Can you guys just come pick me up for now? I'm at AMC. I'll explain whats going on at your house."

No more then a few mere seconds later were the two men in the car, driving to retrieve their best friend.

* * *

"Holy shit Liz why are you just sitting in the rain?! Your soaked!" Gilbert exclaimed as he rushed over to the Hungarian girl, with an umbrella in hand, Roderich right behind him.

Elizabeta just shrugged and both men frowned at this. Roderich took off his jacket and put it on her as Gilbert held the umbrella over all three of them. "Come on." Roderich said as he held a hand out to her and Elizabeta took it, and stood up.

"Come on lets head back to the car." The Prussian said. Elizabeta just nodded. "Thanks." She mumbled as they entered the car and drove off to his house.

The two boys did not know what happened but when they found out someone is going to have to pay the consequences.

The three entered the house and Gilbert went upstairs to fetch Elizabeta a change of clothes as Roderich sat on the couch next to her and held her hand reassuringly.

"Here. I hope this is good." Gilbert said as he tossed her a pair of black pants and an oversized green shirt. She caught it swiftly and stood up. "Thanks. I'll be back in a second." She mumbled before she slipped into the bathroom silently.

Roderich and Gilbert exchanged worried glances. They've never seen the Hungarian woman so upset before and it bothered them to no end.

Within seconds Elizabeta was back into the room a saddened look on her face. Gilbert was the first to speak about the situation. "Whats wrong Liz? Your not usually so down." Gilbert asked quietly. Roderich nodded in agreement.

The brunette just looked down and sighed, averting her gaze from the two men. "Natalia ditched me…" She mumbled.

"SHE DID WHAT!?" The two exclaimed at the same time.

"She ditched me. She didn't bother giving me a phone call or text. She just…" Out of the corner of his eye Roderich noticed small tears streaming down her face. "Elizabeta…?" He whispered. She turned toward them to reveal that she was indeed crying.

"I love her and she just toyed with my feelings. Thats not fair." She said quietly. Then she broke into a fit of sobs. "Its not fair at all!"

The two were automatically by her side. Gilbert on her left whom was holding her closely, and Roderich on the right who was saying calming words. "Its ok Elizabeta its ok." Roderich said. Elizabeta shook her head. "Its not ok." She said quietly.

The more they watched the scene the more the two got angry. "Elizabeta may I see your phone for a moment?" Gilbert asked lowly. Elizabeta gave him a strange look but nodded, as she fumbled to open her purse. She eventually found the phone and handed it to the Prussian.

Before she could even ask what he was going to do, Gilbert was already dialing Natalia's phone number.

* * *

**So... much... drama... in one chapter. God ****dammit**** I hope you liked it! I'm going back to school on Wednesday so wish me luck loves T^T**


	17. Truths and Sunflowers

**My my I certainly apologize for the day late update! I had my first bunch of homework yesterday and well things ended the way they did. I had many comments last chapter about poor Elizabeta and only one or two about poor Natalia. Hm... Well I guess we shall have to see why Natalia did what she did won't we? Well this chapter there will be HunBel, a small flashback and I am finally introducing RoChu! Yay! Wow this is a long Authors Note jeez. Well I just hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Natalia laid on her bed bored out of her mind. Maybe she should have gone with Elizabeta… no she had to remember that Elizabeta wouldn't have shown up even if she sort of hoped she would have. Natalia didn't want to get hurt again so she had to do this to protect herself.

Suddenly her phone began ringing.

Natalia didn't bother to check who it was, since she assumed it was her brother Ivan, and she picked the phone up from the couch and picked up.

"Hello?" She said into it. "Hello Natalia." Natalia stared at her phone in disbelief. "Gilbert? How the hell do you have my number?" She spat out. On the other line she didn't hear Gilbert laughing or giggling or something like he usually did, being the immature brat he was. Instead she heard… crying?

"I don't. If you haven't noticed I'm calling from _Elizabeta's _phone."

_I knew it._ "So she did ditch didn't she? She spent the day with you right?" Natalia accused them. Gilbert widened his eyes at the accusation. Then anger coursed through his veins. "What the fuck do you mean she ditched!? She waited outside for you for three hours and you didn't even bother to call her! Now you accuse her of ditching!?" He yelled into the phone angrily.

Natalia was surprised at how angry Gilbert sounded however she desperately fought to find an answer. "Then why are you with her?" She asked confused. Gilbert narrowed his eyes at the phone, hoping the glare would reach the idiot on the other end.

"I'm here because I came to pick her up in the pouring rain. She didn't have a ride. You two agreed that you would drive them back… or did you forget that too?"

Natalia didn't say anything for a moment. She sighed. "Liar." She spat out.

"If I'm lying then how come I am right here with Roderich trying to comfort her?"

_Is that why I heard crying?_ The phone was then shifted over to Roderich. "Why hello there Miss Natalia." The words rolled off of his tongue coldly. "If you didn't want to go with Elizabeta you could have just refused her offer instead of breaking her down like this."

"Anyway your actions have been completely_ fucked up _ma'am. I would absolutely love it if you would refrain from having any discussions with Elizabeta from now on."

Natalia was too shocked to say anything. Did Roderich just cuss?!

"Goodbye."

The line went dead and Natalia stared at her phone in pure shock and disbelief. She screwed up. Very badly. She should have known. She really should have known that Elizabeta wasn't like that woman.

Natalia bit her lip. She dropped the phone back on the couch, whipped around, and ran to her room. She slammed the door behind her.

She needed to think.

* * *

_"__Anya! Your coming on the date tomorrow right?" The fourteen year old Belorussian ran toward the Russian girl, out of breathe but smiling. Its happening. She was going to go out on a date with Anya. Her perfect dream girl._

_Anya turned around quickly, her long hair jumping up slightly at Natalia's voice. At first small fear flickered through her eyes but then she smiled and nodded. "Da! I'm so excited." She exclaimed. Natalia smiled and grabbed the girls hand. Disgust appeared in Anya's eyes for a moment but Natalia didn't notice._

_"__As am I."_

* * *

Yao sighed as he tossed his bag on the floor. "Leon I am home!" He exclaimed. No response. He must be at Emil's house again. Why were they hanging out so much anyways? Yao just shook his head as he took off his light blue apron and set it down on the table.

Yao had two jobs. He worked at Kawaii Land which sold well cute things and he also worked at Sweet Cakes which is a bakery. Today he was working at the bakery. He didn't like to brag however he was pretty good in the kitchen area and was a baker there.

The brunette hummed lightly as he walked up the stairs and into his room. He then proceeded by flopping down on the bad. "Ah…" He murmured, satisfied with how soft the bed was. It felt nice to be home again after a hard day at work.

Then he remembered dinner.

Yao groaned as he hugged a pillow on his bed. He didn't want to make dinner. That meant more work and he had enough work for one day. _Screw it I'm having takeout._

First Yao grabbed the menus which he kept in his room. Then he grabbed his cell phone. He stared at the menus for a few minutes, unable to decide which one to eat from.

In the end he decided that it would be for the best if he had something from the Vietnamese restaurant his cousin worked at. He was about to grab the phone, when it suddenly made a loud _ding_ causing Yao to jump. "Aiya!"

He peered curiously at the phone. It read _'One Message from Ivan'_. Yao stared at his phone. He didn't know the Russian very well. They exchanged numbers once because they worked on a project together and for some strange reason Yao kept his number. Well the man was pretty cute he supposed…

Yao's face flared up in red out of embarrassment. Did he just seriously think that!?_ I'm just tired,_ he reasoned although he knew very well that was certainly untrue. Sometimes he actually found himself staring at the younger in class.

Yao slid his finger across the screen to unlock his phone and read the message.

Privyet Yao! Its Ivan from class! How are you today?

Yao found himself texting back.

I'm fine. How are you?

Absolutely perfect! Its been a very nice day! For some strange reason my little sister locked herself in her room… I wonder why?

Yao frowned.

Which one?

The younger. Natalia.

Thats unusual…

Da! Anyway I was wondering something?

What is it Ivan?

Tomorrow is Monday da? Would you like to go to the coffee shop with me to hang out? Then we can go look at pretty flowers!

Yao had to reread that sentence twice. He was both surprised and… happy?

I guess I can… you like flowers?

Da I do! Sunflowers are my favorite!

Aww the Russian had a soft spot. Wait did he just seriously think aw?

I like them too. I can go.

Yay! I'm so happy now!

Yao smiled lightly when he heard the door open downstairs.

I got to go… my brother is home.

Ah ok! See you tomorrow Sunflower!

A small blush crept to Yao's cheeks. Did Ivan just call him sunflower?

Ok… yeah see you.

Yao's cheeks were still a bright red._ Calm down. Your just hanging out. It isn't a date._

On the other side Ivan was in the exact same state as the Chinese man.

They were both nervous however they were also both extremely pleased with their predicament.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Gasp! Oh what exactly happened to Natalia? Will Ivan and Yao have a good day? Only I know! Well before I go I would like to clarify that Anya is Nyo! Russia if you have not guessed or looked it up already. Also here are some translations since not all of us know basic Russian words.**

**Russian**

**Privyet: Hi/Hey. Informal way of saying hello.**

**Da: Yes**

**Haha well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


End file.
